Undercover Geisha
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: Kaoru's past was shady before the Kenshingumi. However, Saitou found out and used it to ask for her help. Her mission? To disguise herself as a geisha and work undercover at a popular teahouse in Yokohama. But not everything is what it seems to be.
1. The Mission

AN: After 'The Demon Child' and 'Spin the Bottle', I present to you guys my third RK fic, _Undercover Geisha_. (smiles) Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK/Samurai X and I never will. Sad but true. (sighs)

Note: I just got the latest issue of one of my fave mags and it has a picture of Kenshin wearing modern clothes. (drools) He's so hot, the black leather trench coat really goes well with his blood-red hair and the sunglasses gave him a 'cool' look. He seemed more like Battousai in the picture then the Rurouni. (sighs dreamily) When will I ever see my Aoshi wearing sexy modern get-ups too?

**Undercover Geisha**

_Chapter One: Accepting the __Mission___

---------------------------------

Kaoru sipped on her tea she enjoyed the unusually but welcomed quiet afternoon.

Since the day she'd came to know Kenshin and the others, the kendo master's life had been pretty hectic, far from the quiet and simple lifestyle she once had. And though Kaoru's grateful for all her new friends, she couldn't help but yearn for a little private time alone.

Perhaps that is why she'd convinced Sano, Yahiko and Kenshin to take a nice fishing trip by the lake for the day. Though Kenshin was reluctant to leave Kaoru alone at first, who wouldn't after the Enishi incident?

Kaoru let out a low sigh. It's been a year since Kenshin had first stepped into her dojo and into her life and still he wouldn't get the hint.

The nineteen-year-old shook her head in dismay. The ebony ponytail swayed in rhythm with each shake and the early afternoon sun shined to give her hair a bluish gleam.

Since the first time Kenshin had saved her from Gohei, she'd liked him. At first it was because of respect and admiration but later on it grew into infatuation and then…

Kaoru's grip trembled slightly as she set the tea cup on the table. A sort-of wistful smile played on her full pink lips.

She shouldn't even think about it. After all, Kenshin didn't love her right? Or couldn't?

Didn't, couldn't…what's the difference? It's the same thing. The point is that Kenshin probably loves her like a sister. Nothing more.

Especially after the truth about Tomoe…Kenshin's past and deceased wife.

Kaoru felt something cold and wet dripping down her cheek and wiped it gingerly. How could she ever be compared to Tomoe? The woman was beautiful, graceful, calm and so damn perfect. How could an ugly, klutzy, loud tomboy like her ever matched with a woman, who was Kenshin's wife, like that?

That's where reality hit her. She couldn't.

Kaoru felt the tears coming and blinked rapidly. She felt a sob elevating deep within her chest and chewed her lip to hold it back.

The creak of the dojo gate opening broke the young woman from her musing and she hurriedly wiped her tears away as she got up.

Kaoru glanced momentarily at the sky as she put on her tabi sandals. It was still early so it couldn't be the guys, could it?

With a soft thump, Kaoru's sandaled feet touched the ground as she walked towards the dojo entrance.

Kaoru sucked in a gasp though her sapphire eyes still widened with surprise as her visitor came into view.

"Good afternoon, Kamiya." drawled out Fujitaka Goro, otherwise known as Hajame Saitou.

He smiled and tipped his police hat slightly in greeting.

----------------------------------------

Kaoru set down the tea cup in front of Saitou and sat down across from him.

She eyed the former Shinsengumi leader warily as he sipped the warm tea she offered. Kaoru couldn't cook to save her life but she can make a mean herbal drink.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Saitou simply raised an eyebrow as he set his cup on the table.

"Straight to the point, aren't you Kamiya?"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If this is about Kenshin…" she started.

Saitou caught her off with a snort. "Far from it Kamiya." He answered.

"The reason I'm here is because I'm in need of your assistance."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean?"

The man's amber eyes narrowed seriously. "Have you heard about the mysterious killings and disappearances in Yokohama lately?"

Kaoru nodded her head. "Hai, I've read about it in the papers."

Saitou's mouth drew into a thin line. "But what you don't know is that the victims are either reputed drug lords or leaders in the black market."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow once more in interest. "Go on."

"So we suspect a conspiracy, perhaps one of the lesser dealers got jealous and decided to get rid of the competition."

"And how does my assistance help you with this?" asked Kaoru.

"What about the Yokohama police?" she pointed out.

Saitou didn't reply immediately. Instead, he took out a cigarette from his pocket, tucked it between his lips and lighted it.

Kaoru tried to hide the disgust that was itching to spread across her face when the amber-eyed man gave a long wheeze and exhaled it slowly.

She wrinkled her nose in offense but waited patiently for Saitou to continue.

Seemingly relaxed now that he'd taken a smoke, Saitou answered.

"Those idiots are dumber than a nail. They couldn't find anything even if it hit them in the face."

After making another stream of smoke come out of his mouth, he continued.

"The only one I know who has a brain there is Chief Officer Youkita Meoiuto but he's on a forced vacation and won't be back until next week."

Kaoru's mouth formed a small 'O'. "Sou ka?"

Saitou nodded his head in reply.

Kaoru's sapphire eyes darkened seriously. "But still, I don't know why you need my help."

"Our sources told us that a suspicious-looking character had been spotted at 'The Sakura Petals' in Yokohama and, wonder of wonders, the character turned out to be Sukenami Ojita."

Saitou's voice dripped with sarcasm at the last part.

"Sukenami Ojita?" Kaoru asked quietly, mostly to herself. The name rolled out of her lips easily. It felt familiar…

Then a thought struck the ebony-haired woman and she voiced out.

"The drug lord who got caught during a smuggling bust operation three years ago?"

Saitou nodded his head. "The very same."

Kaoru eyebrows narrowed in bewilderment. "But I thought that he was in jail."

"He was." Saitou replied. "But he got out early on account of 'good behavior.' "

"But if your sources told you that Sukenami Ojita's responsible for the murders and disappearances, then why don't you just cuff him and throw him in jail?"

Saitou shook his head negatively. "Although I reveled at the sight of seeing that man rot in jail, I can't. There aren't enough evidences to point out that he actually did commit the crimes unless he confesses."

Kaoru's face relaxed slightly as the whole point of Saitou's visit came clearly into her mind.

"So you're saying that you want me to go undercover and get evidences sufficient enough to nail the guy?"

"Smart girl." Saitou merely replied.

A question rose from the depths of Kaoru's mind and she asked. "But why me? Why not one of your men or even you?"

Saitou rolled his eyes and said curtly. "I highly doubt neither of us would make a presentable geisha."

"WHAT?!?!"

The Mibu Wolf growled as Kaoru's shriek caused his ears to pound at the loud vibration. Stoic amber eyes glared at fiery sapphire depths as Kaoru looked at Saitou in the eye menacingly, hands on her hips.

"The Sakura Petals is a popular geisha teahouse…"

"You mean a whorehouse." Kaoru interrupted irritatingly, glaring stonily.

"…so you're going to there disguised as a geisha to extract the required information from Sukenami." Saitou continued, ignoring the fuming young woman. "Charm him if you must as long as you get the evidences we need."

Kaoru glared at Saitou once more. "What makes you think I'll accept this…mission?"

Saitou replied smoothly. "Because I know that you were trained in the geisha arts from your aunt who'd intended to send you to a brothel but failed miserably."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes dangerously. "How did you find that out?"

Saitou smirked. "I have my connections, Kamiya."

Kaoru gave an unladylike snort. "I'm not surprised. What with you being a former Shinsengumi and all."

"Let's cut to the chase. I don't plan to spend all day here, waiting for your answer." Saitou muttered. "Will you accept or not?"

Kaoru huffed and was ready to open her mouth to say no but a sudden thought flashed her mind and she shrugged mentally.

Why not? She had been feeling like a delicate doll that'll crack at the slightest rough touch. Since the guys came into her life, Kaoru had been kidnapped and every time a fight would occur, she would feel like she was nothing but a bystander which was true most of the time. Even the fact that she'd defeated Kamatari, one of Shishio's Juppongatana members, didn't sooth her. Where had her fighting spirit gone? Had it simply dissipated along with her years of training in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?

This was a heavenly grace actually (if you'd forget that it came from Saitou). Finally Kaoru would prove to everyone that she wasn't weak and fragile. That she could take on a mission and succeed. No matter how silly, uncouth and miserable it seems.

Kaoru opened her mouth and a lone word passed from her lips firmly.

"Fine."

--------------------------------------------------

Kaoru bid Saitou goodbye and stood there at the dojo entrance until his figure disappeared from view. The young kendo teacher then proceeded to gather the empty tea cups. Her nose wrinkled at the offending pile of cigarette ash on her ashtray and she waved her hand to get rid of the remaining trail of thin smoke that hovered above it.

After washing and rinsing the used cups and tea pot, as well as dumping the cigarette ash and cleaning the ashtray, Kaoru had just about rinsed off the water from her hands when a cheerful Sano and Yahiko came in.

"Hey Jou-chan," greeted Sano when he saw Kaoru standing there, towel in her hands.

"Hey Sano." Kaoru greeted him back and smiled. "So how was the lake?"

"It was awesome Busu." It was Yahiko who'd replied. "We caught a large fish, here see for yourself."

The fourteen-year-old held up a bucket for Kaoru to see, a proud smile on his face.

Kaoru growled at the Busu comment but let it slide as she leaned in to peep what's in the bucket.

The fish they'd caught was a huge milkfish. Kaoru smiled, thankful that it wasn't a catfish. She hated those things.

"Sugoi…that's really big." She commented. "Demo where's Kenshin?"

"Tadaima Kaoru-dono." Kenshin's voice was heard as the redhead stepped into the room, fishing sticks slung over his shoulder.

Kaoru smirked inwardly. Speak of the devil.

"Welcome home Kenshin," she greeted.

Smiling, Kaoru added. "Why don't you prepare dinner and I'll set the table."

At the corner of her eyes, Kaoru noticed Sano and Yahiko slowly tiptoeing away from sight and smirked.

"With Sano's and Yahiko's help of course." She continued; her voice loud and clear.

Both Sano and Yahiko groaned and slapped a hand to their foreheads.

-----------------------------------

Dinner went uneventful save for Sano and Yahiko fighting over the last piece of the fish. Kaoru merely laughed at the sight while Kenshin was busy trying to make peace between them.

Feeling her laughter subsiding, Kaoru set her chopsticks down and coughed to get their attention. Now was as good as the time to tell them.

Sano and Yahiko, who were literally at each other's throats, seized for a moment to glance at Kaoru; Kenshin, who was glad that the former two had stopped fighting, turned to face Kaoru with interest.

"Minna, I have an announcement to make." She said seriously, her face equally firm and clear.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm her nerves.

"I'm going to Yokohama in tomorrow."

**_To be continued_**

--------------------------------------

Sapphire: Well what do you think? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review.

Remember, the more you review, the faster I'll update. Hohoho!


	2. A Midnight Conversation

AN: (goes wide-eyed) Woah! I didn't know so many people would like my fic. Really, that was totally unexpected. Thank you!

**_Special Thanks to: _****_(I'm sorry I couldn't reply yet. I'm in a bit of a hurry. I promise I'll reply in the next chapter)_**

**_half-breed-demon fox, Battousai's Girl, Kaoru-chan21, VolleyGurly, Oyuki, kenshin's grl, Kimiko, AIRMED, Clemen, Marlingrl, bscl43, DragonMaster271, justareader, Dark Thorn White Rose, cyjj, elgaladangel, Brittanie Love, momo girl, Wolf Creek, XxSilentxDreamerxX, Mint_**

Note: To those who wanted to get the picture of modernized Kenshin, I'll try to see if I can scan it. Just leave your email addresses. Also, to those, who would like to be notified if I updated, please leave your email addresses as well. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Get it?

**_Undercover Geisha_**

_Chapter two: A __Midnight__ Conversation_

-------------------------------------------------------

Stunned silence met Kaoru's ears as the young woman gave a blank look at the surprised two men and boy.

Geez…for someone who'd been through a lot, it sure doesn't take a miracle to shock them.

"Yahoo!"

Kaoru covered her ears to prevent her eardrums from splitting as Yahiko yelled and began prancing around in his seat excitedly.

Tossing a glare at the said thirteen-year-old, Koaru let her arms go limp and fall to her sides as soon as the pounding in her head stopped.

"…Alone." She finished.

Despite that her voice was no louder than a whisper, the firmness and no-nonsense tone in it could be heard. It echoed throughout the room and registered itself on three very thick-headed males.

'Hear it comes.' Kaoru thought as she stared at them with blank eyes, fighting the urge to roll the blue orbs heavenwards.

'1…2…3.'

"Oro! Kaoru-dono I…"

"Jou-chan! What…"

"Busu! That ain't fair!"

Kaoru held up a finger against her lips for silence. Seeing that they had complied, though Yahiko kept grumbling about unfair hags and the likes, Kaoru lowered her arm and took a deep breath.

"Number one." She glared at Yahiko. "Don't call me Busu Yahiko-chan!"

"Don't call me chan!"

Ignoring Yahiko's ranting, she continued.

"Number two: I'll be going to Yokohoma to visit and take care of my sick aunt."

She'd lied. Yes, she knew lying was a bad idea but does one actually think that she would be allowed to go if she told them the truth?

Kaoru scoffed inwardly. Fat chance. She could already visualize Kenshin's reaction.

"Over my dead body, Kaoru-dono." He would say…perhaps with Battousai eyes as well.

Kaoru shivered mentally at the thought of Kenshin's split personality. (AN: Sorry, couldn't help but write it down. Hohoho!)

Unlike most people, the majority of Japan mostly likely, Kaoru wasn't afraid of the Battousai. He was just another side of Kenshin, much like the Rurouni part of him albeit a rather dangerous and deadly side.

Not to mention that he is just the sexiest thing Kami-sama could ever think of whenever he goes all golden-eyed and furious. Roawr!

In her mind, Kaoru curled her fingers to make an imitation of claws as a pair of raccoon ears sprouted in her ears. She'd even go so far as to have an imaginary raccoon tail swishing mischievously.

Who said that Megumi was the only 'loose' female around here?

'I'm a bad girl and I love it.'

Kaoru fought down a snicker. Maybe when this mess is over, she'll use her 'ahem' _womanly charms_ on the redhead. At least then her geisha training would come in handy.

Right then, Kaoru had taken a page from Megumi's book by using the other woman's signature gesture.

"Ohohoho!"

---------------------------------

'Oro…What's wrong with Kaoru?'

Kenshin raised an eyebrow as the raven-haired woman suddenly gave seemed to sprout raccoon ears and…

He blinked, not believing his eyes. Is that a tail swishing behind Kaoru?

Then, to his outmost surprise, Kaoru began to laugh just like Megumi.

"Ohohoho!"

Both eyebrows quirked upwards in shock as Kenshin stared at the snickering kendo teacher. Sano's and Yahiko's jaws hung in surprise as well.

Noticing their reactions, Kaoru stopped laughing and smirked but quickly wiped it off with a smile. Calmly, she reached over and closed Yahiko's gaping mouth.

"Close your mouth Yahiko-chan if you don't want to have a fly buffet." She teased as she leaned back away from the spiky-haired boy.

Yahiko opened and closed his mouth, speechless. Then his face turned red as his mind registered what Kaoru said.

"Don't call me CHAN, Busu!"

Kaoru simply waved him off with a flick of her hand, her lips twisting into somewhat of a half-smirk and half-smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Yahiko-chan." She said merrily, using the –chan to irked him more.

Kenshin and Sano sweatdropped at the site of Yahiko, who had turned a slight purple color, glaring and spitting insults at an unusually amused Kaoru who merely sipped her tea and smiled.

"Anno…Kaoru-dono…" asked Kenshin after some time, his violet eyes on Kaoru.

Kaoru turned her head to glance at his direction, her raven hair swayed in rhythm and the soft light of the lantern from above highlighted her hair to turn into a bluish-black color. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled and emphasized her smile which gave Kenshin a comforting feeling.

"Hai Kenshin?" She asked. Her voice reminded him of a nightingale's song. (AN: (pukes) I'm getting too mushy…)

Kenshin faked a cough to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks with the sleeve of his gi.

"Anno…are you sure you want to go alone?" he asked. "I'll be happy to accompany you."

Kenshin said the last part with a shy tone in his voice. He hoped that the others, especially Kaoru didn't notice it.

Sano quirked an eyebrow in bewilderment before he smirked and popped his elbow on the surface of the table and supported his chin with his knuckles.

"What about me and Yahiko, Kenshin?" He said teasingly. Leaning forward slightly, he added.

"Don't you think we would like to go along with Jou-chan as well?"

The spiky-haired brunette smirked, his ever present fishbone clenched at the corner of his mouth. Fixing his brown eyes at the redhead, he muttered.

"Or is it that you just want to have Jou-chan all to yourself?"

Kenshin didn't bother to hide the red hue on his face while Kaoru merely gave a un-lady-like snort and whacked the tall brunette in the head.

"Quit saying things that you have no idea about Sano." She muttered as the so-called 'fighter-for-hire' rubbed the growing bump in his head.

"And spit out that fishbone will you? Goodness knows how long had that been eaten."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru inhaled deeply the cool air as she gazed at the moon shining from above. She flicked a stray lock of hair away from her face. It was still wet since she'd just taken a bath not too long ago so she opted to let it remain down, framing her pale face.

Her knees swayed front-and-back as she sat comfortably at the edge of the dojo floor, using the strength of her arms to support herself. Various thoughts crossed through her mind, mostly on the mission and Kaoru stopped humming as a small scowl crossed her features. She stopped herself and forced the thoughts at the back of her head and resume humming.

After all, it was too much of a nice night to spoil it by thinking about certain things.

Kaoru shivered as a cold breeze fluttered into the wind and clutched her yukata closer. She also pulled up the material's sleeve which had begun to slip from her shoulder.

Kaoru's ears perked up at the sound of a creaking wood and jerked her head back to see that it was Kenshin, already dressed in his sleeping robes. She almost drooled at the sight of the muscular chest peeking out from the collar of his robe and turned her head to face the sky once more, the vision of nicely-packed muscles of a certain redhead drilled in her memory.

"Evening Kenshin." She said, a small smile plastered on her face.

Kenshin jolted in surprise at the greeting and scratched the back of his head, a bit sheepishly. He half-expected the young woman to whack him in the head with her bokken and yell at him for invading her privacy.

"Evening Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru smiled at the sheepish tone evident in her beloved redhead's words and patted the ground beside her.

"Come sit besides me Kenshin."

Kaoru felt Kenshin's hesitation and resisted the urge to chuckle. She looked back at him and smiled coyly.

"I promise I won't bite."

Kaoru giggled at the blush creeping up on the red-head's face. Kenshin blushed redder but obliged Kaoru's invitation.

As soon as Kenshin had taken his seat beside her, Kaoru turned her head to glance at him.

"Now, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Anno…" Kenshin started.

Truth be told, he was just contented to watch Kaoru in the shadows. Incidentally, he was just about to go to his room when he spotted her sitting at the dojo's edge. The moonlight made her alabaster skin glow in contrast to the bluish-black tendrils of hair that framed her oval-shaped face. Her white yukata hung loosely and slipped off one of her shoulders, giving Kenshin a rather lovely view of the peek of her pale breasts.

That's when Kenshin both mentally smacked and scolded himself for being a hentai. He was about to leave when the accursed world seemed to like teasing him and made the wooden-planked floor where he stepped on creaked, thus catching Kaoru's attention.

Kaoru laughed at Kenshin's obvious uneasiness.

"It's alright Kenshin. You can tell me."

Kenshin smiled. Kaoru was just too innocent sometimes. (An: Oh, how so wrong you are Kenny. Hohoho!) That was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her.

Kenshin didn't know when it had happened but he love Kaoru. He love everything about her; her beautiful ravenous hair, her sparkling sapphire eyes, her simplicity, her smile, her kind and generous heart, even the way she would get mad and wield her bokken. The list could go on and on.

He never loved Tomoe in the way that he loves Kaoru. A small part of him felt guilty about this but it was true. Tomoe was never the woman for him, even for Battousai. He thought that he loved Tomoe but as time past by, he began to realize that he only cared for Tomoe because she was the only one there for him at the time.

This was proven when Kenshin first laid eyes on the bloodied Kaoru-dummy. He was devastated and had blamed himself at the time. Tomoe's death never had that much of an effect to him compared to Kaoru's. He even went into Rakinmura and closed himself from the world.

One couldn't imagine the joy and relief he felt when he learnt that Kaoru was still alive. To him, it seemed as though Kami-sama had given him an immeasurable gift and he was thankful for that.

Yes. He had fallen for the beautiful kendo master…hard.

But…How Kenshin hated that word. It tasted bitter in his mouth whenever he would say it.

Kaoru didn't love him. How could she love a man who was once a cold-hearted manslayer? How could anyone?

Even if by miraculous chance that she would love him, he didn't deserve her anyway. She was too innocent and pure for him to taint with his bloodied hands.

Tomoe was once his sheath, for that he was grateful since it calmed the Battousai part of him. But now, he wanted Kaoru to be his sheath. Not the Battousai's, not the Rurouni's but him, Kenshin Himura.

----------------------------------------------

Kaoru glanced puzzlingly at Kenshin. The redhead seemed to be in his own little world.

She shook her head in dismay and faked a yawn, hopefully to get the redhead's attention.

It worked.

As soon as Kenshin had snapped back into reality, Kaoru smiled and got up.

"It's late Kenshin, I should get to sleep right now. It'll be a busy day tomorrow."

'And how.' Kaoru added in her mind.

Kenshin nodded dumbly and got to his feet as well.

"You're right Kaoru-dono. Sessha doesn't want you to fall asleep when you visit your sick aunt."

Kaoru shook her head mentally.

'If you only knew Kenshin.'

"Iie, I wouldn't want to do that."

Kaoru dusted off the dirt from her yukata and gave Kenshin a smile.

"Good night Kenshin."

Not waiting for a reply, Kaoru turned her back and ventured into the hallway towards her room. Not long had she taken a few steps, Kaoru was surprised when Kenshin suddenly ran from behind her and kissed her.

It wasn't a lover-like kiss, just a mere peck in the cheek. Nevertheless, Kaoru blushed at the gesture and wheeled around to face Kenshin who too had a blush on his cheeks.

"Anno…Sessha bids you good night Kaoru."

With that, Kenshin turned in the opposite direction and ran like the wind, obviously using his god-like speed.

Kaoru was left alone in the hallway, shocked and a bit confused.

'He didn't say the 'dono'. He didn't say the 'dono''

Kaoru kept repeating those words in her head.

Then she smiled and reached up a hand to touch her cheek, where Kenshin had kissed her.

"Baka Kenshin."

**_To be continued:_**

-------------------------------------------------------

Sapphire: Well? How was it? Good I hope. I'm sorry if I am unable to reply to your reviews. I am in a bit of a hurry since my class is going to start in an hour and I haven't changed yet.

So review, review! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Hohoho!


	3. Reminisce

Hey guys! I've finally updated! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I was really cited when I read all of them. (grins widely).

Note: Sadly, I can't seem to scan Kenshin's picture. I really don't know why…Maybe he's just too hot for my scanner to take…Hohoho! Anyway, as soon as I figure out the problem, I'll email the picture alright? Be patient everyone.

Note #2: Also, some of you mentioned about the part in last chapter where Kenshin kissed Kaoru… I know it's a little bit weird and OCC for Kenshin…but wouldn't it be kind of sweet if he actually did that in the series? Hohoho!

Disclaimer: Yes! I do own RK!...and I'm Princess of Timbuktu as well! (you guys do know that I'm being sarcastic right?)

Special Thanks to those who reviewed!

****

**half-breed-demon-fox; Kaoru-dono18; Moonlights' Sorrow; Alex; sprinklecake67; Reignashii; gaby (hyatt; cyjj; Brittanie Love; Chibi Kiki; pnaxirose; DragonMaster271; Kat; MZ. AmbER EYES; erica6060; Mint; Gohanzgirl; unknown beedee; Bradybunch4529; flaming-amber; shadowcat15; Wolf Creek; Battousai's Girl; niki; faeriekiss001; Leica-Misaki; Kitsune KeNsHiN; battousaichick-01; MizzLee; Guacamoli**

**Undercover Geisha**

Chapter two: Reminisce

* * *

"Otousan, you're going to be alright." cried the ebony-haired girl as she drew her knees to the ground, ignoring the mud soiling her pink kimono.

A gush of cold wind swept past and the girl; a mere five years of age; shivered as the cold prickled like icicles through her spine.

The man lying on the ground besides her made a move to sit up but failed as the pain of his wounds proved too much to bear.

"Hime-chan…" He stopped as a surge of coughs erupted from his mouth.

Not bothering to wipe the trail of blood trickling down at the side of his mouth; the man continued with great difficulty.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't such a good father to you."

The girl shook her hand furiously; tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

"No! You're wrong!"

She grasped her father's hands with hers; biting her lip as she gazed down at them. Her father's large calloused hands, once deeply tanned, now seemed ghostly pale and limp.

Gathering her courage, the girl let go a hand to gently brushed aside her father's jet-black locks.

Sapphire blue gazed deeply into electric blue as the girl looked at her father in the eye.

"You're not a bad father."

She said this with a determination and assurance that no ordinary five year old could possess.

"Kaoru…"

The man's voice trailed off and a slight smile played at his lips as electric blue eyes closed forever; never to be seen again.

A few drops of water fell down at the two's clasped hands. Kaoru didn't know if the drops came from the tears escaping the corner of her eyes or from the clouds above that darkened; signaling the coming of the rain.

An anguish cry echoed throughout the night. Those who heard it shivered in the comforts of their bed and the wild dogs howled as a full moon peeked itself in sight.

"Otousan!!!"

* * *

Kaoru snapped her eyes opened; shoulders tensed.

She glanced warily at her surroundings. She was in a compartment occupied with only a few people aside from herself; an old couple and a woman and her child.

Kaoru let out the sigh she was unconsciously holding and leaned back on her seat.

That's right. She was on the train heading for Yokohama.

Kaoru gazed out at the window at her left. The sun was shining and the sea glittered with white sparks that reminded the ravenous-haired woman of the stars at a cloudless night.

The nineteen-year-old smiled at the marvelous scenery; though it didn't quite reach her eyes which remain a dull blue; so unlike it's real sapphire blue depths.

Something in her eye stung just then and Kaoru reached up a hand and wiped her eye in reflex.

Her fingers came in contact with something wet and Kaoru; knowing what it is; quickly drew out a handkerchief and wiped her hand with it.

She couldn't cry. Not now. She still had a job to do.

Sapphire blue eyes darkened into a stormy blue as Kaoru's mind crossed a past memory.

* * *

Five-year-old Kaoru placed a bouquet of flowers at her parents' graves. Through Dr. Gensai's; the family doctor and a close friend of her father's; generosity, Kaoru was able to obtain enough money to give her father a decent burial right beside her mother.

Kaoru got down to her knees and clasped her hands together in prayer.

As her eyes closed, her other senses picked up a notch. Soon, Kaoru head soft footsteps approaching her. Kaoru paid no heed; not caring.

Not long after, a tapping sound vibrated from the soft earth. Still, Kaoru was determined to finish her prayers and tuned the irritating sound.

But the tapping persisted and it was only a matter of time before Kaoru's temper was worn out. The girl snapped her eyes opened in frustration and craned her neck to look behind her.

The morning sun's rays reflected on something bright and orange and Kaoru had to blink her eyes a few times to prevent herself from turning blind.

"Kamiya Kaoru, I presume?" a soft, crooning voice asked.

Kaoru nodded her head as she stood up to her full height. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness, Kaoru could see that the voice belonged to a young woman standing before her.

The frown pasted on the young child's face dissipated slowly as Kaoru studied the stranger who seemed to know her.

The woman was petite; even from Kaoru's outlook; but devastatingly beautiful. A halo of inky black hair was brushed and pulled up into the traditional split-peach hairdo with a variety of orange-gold combs holding it in place. The woman's face was slender and oval-shaped. White powder was caked flawlessly in every part of her face with just the smallest of blush added to highlight her high cheekbones. Bowed lips were painted a blood red; contrasting well with the white powder.

Kaoru realized that what had made her blinked was the woman's kimono. It was a vibrant orange color; adorned with small golden ornaments that seemed to reflect tiny rainbow colors whenever the light hits them. A beautifully crafted orange and gold obi was tied securely around the woman's slender waist.

Kaoru was awed by the woman's beauty but can't help but wrinkle her nose in slight distaste at the woman's choice of color.

She reminded Kaoru of the goldfish she won at Tanabata(sp?) night when she was four.

Kaoru sniffed at the memory of her goldfish, Sparkly. She named it because of its' shiny scales.

Too bad Sparkly ran away. One night she just placed his bowl at the window in her room and the next day he was gone. He didn't even say goodbye.

The woman's brown eyes gazed on the ragged-looking young girl before her with a look of slight disgust etched upon her face. Kaoru; being too young to comprehend such emotions; didn't noticed.

"I am Kirei Tokito. You may not have heard of me but I am your aunt."

Tokito said the last part with a scrunched-up nose. Her voice had a bitter tone in it as she continued.

"Moreover; as your last living relative; I am now your official guardian and you are in my care as of today."

Tokito glided her way over to Kaoru; the tapping of soft wooden geta sandals muffled by the green grass. She reached out a delicate hand for the child to take.

Kaoru merely stared at Tokito's outstretched hand; wonder clouding her sapphire blue eyes.

"But I thought Gensai-san was supposed to be my guardian," she said cutely.

Tokito's brown eyes gleamed with an indescribable darkness.

"Is that so?"

Without waiting for a reply; the older female grabbed Kaoru's hand in hers. Kaoru cringed at the tightness of her aunt's grip.

"Well we shall see about that."

Tokito turned her back on Kaoru and tugged the girl's hand; mentioning her to follow behind.

"I'd like to have a word with this Gensai-san."

* * *

A slight tug at her kimono's sleeve broke Kaoru out of her reminiscing. She looked down to find a pair of big brown eyes looking up innocently at her.

"Anno, Big Sister…will you play with me?"

Kaoru felt the beginning of a smile twitching at her lips.

"I don't know…" she finally replied.

The owner of the brown eyes; a boy about five years of age; pouted.

"Please? I'm bored and Okaasan's asleep so I can't play with her."

Kaoru couldn't help but let out a giggle. The boy was just too cute.

Her sapphire blue eyes brightened as she gazed down at the child.

"Alright. Fine…As long as you tell me your name."

Happy that the nice lady agreed to play with him; the boy pointed a finger to himself.

"My name's Hibiki Takeshi. What's yours' Big Sis?"

Kaoru smiled.

"I am Kamiya Kaoru."

Takeshi twisted his small mouth, trying to pronounce her name slowly.

"Ka..mee..ya Ka…ooo…reee…"

Kaoru let out a soft laugh.

"Well not quite. But it's close." She commented.

Takeshi pouted once more. "Can I just call you Big Sis instead?"

Kaoru smiled. "I don't see why not."

Takeshi's eyes brightened. "Cool! You can call me Shi-chan!"

Kaoru gave another smile. This time, it was a meaningful one.

* * *

"Oro…I sure hope Miss Kaoru's enjoying herself, that I do." said Kenshin as he stirred the miso soup; a worried frown etched on his face.

"Don't worry Kenshin," assured Yahiko as he entered the room; bokken slung over his shoulder.

"If I know Busu, she's probably sleeping during the ride; snoring loudly as always."

Sano, who'd just came up from behind Yahiko; whacked the fourteen-year-old on the head with his fist.

"Itai! What was that for!?" exclaimed Yahiko as he rubbed the sore spot where Sano hit him. It was starting to form a bump. Just great.

Sano smirked. "Well since Jou-chan won't be here with us for a while, she appointed me as your torturer in her place."

The tall former-gangster cracked his knuckles, a wild grin plastered on his lips.

"First, I'll teach you the basics of hand-to-hand combat. You need it badly since you punch like a wimp."

Yahiko's face turned a pretty shade of red. "I do not hit like a wimp Rooster-head!"

Sano smirked. "Do too, Yahiko-CHAN."

Yahiko gritted his teeth. "That's it!"

He held up his bokken and tightened his grip on it. "Prepare to eat dirt, Rooster-head!"

"Bring it on, Yahiko-CHAN."

"Oroorooro…" groaned Kenshin as he tired to separate the two and prevent the kitchen from collapsing into rubbles at the same time.

The miso soup lay atop the stove; forgotten.

* * *

"Shi-kun, it's time to go down." called out Takeshi's mother as she stood on the hallway near the exit door.

Takeshi groaned in disappointment as he glanced at his mother before he turned to face Kaoru.

"I got to go now, Big Sis. I really hope we'll get to play again sometime."

Kaoru smiled with affection at the young boy.

"Don't worry Shi-chan. I have a strong feeling we'll see each other once again."

Takeshi's whole face brightened. "Really?"

Kaoru ruffled the boy's dark brown hair fondly. "Really."

"Pinky promise?"

Kaoru laughed but shook pinkies with Takeshi nonetheless.

"Pinky promise."

Takeshi smiled and turned around to run towards his awaiting mother down the aisle.

Turning back at Kaoru one last time, Takeshi cupped his mouth and shouted.

"Remember, you promise!"

Kaoru merely shook her head in amusement as Takeshi turned to face his mother and took her hand as they both stepped down from the train.

Was she like that when she was five?

Kaoru smile turned into a small frown as began to pick up her things.

Yes she was but not after Aunt Tokito took her to her house at Kyoto.

The ebony-haired woman shuddered at the thought of her aunt. Those were part of her life she rather wished she wouldn't remember…or hadn't happened at all.

Kaoru frowned deeper.

Truthfully, not all of those times were horrible. A few good things did come out of her ordeal.

Kaoru's mind wandered off to yesterday when she'd mentioned to Saitou that geishas were no better than prostitutes. She wanted to take that comment back.

Not all of the geishas she'd encountered during her training were like that; some of them were dignified and nice…like Miyuki-san.

Kaoru grabbed her luggage and headed for the exit.

Miyuki-san…are you still alright? I hope your life's more peaceful now.

* * *

Kenshin groaned as last night's memory of him kissing Kaoru then running away crept into his mind.

What had possessed him to do it? Was it because…he was afraid that she would find someone else during her stay in Yokohama?

The redhead shook his head feverishly. He shouldn't think of such things. Miss Kaoru doesn't even love him…who would love a man who has a dark past and blood-tainted hands?

Amber sparks gleamed across violet depths. Any other male who would even think of touching his Kaoru will feel the Battousai's wrath.

RIPPPED!!

'Oro!' thought Kenshin as he glanced down at the creamy gi he was washing. A large rip could be seen, nearly separating the gi into two.

He groaned. Miss Kaoru's going to kill him. This was her favorite gi.

The tinkle of the entrance bell ranged; causing Kenshin to look up from the ruined gi.

Saitou was leaning against one of the pillars of the dojo; a cigarette tucked between his fingers.

Kenshin could barely hide the surprised look on his face.

What was Saitou doing here? What could he possibly want from them?

**To be continued**

Sapphire: Well how was it? I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. Also, to those who think that geishas and whores are the same, I'm really sorry if I led you to believe that. Geishas are for entertainment; they merely dance and sing and do other stuff but they don't necessarily sell their bodies unlike prostitutes. I hope this clears things up.

Review! review! Remember, the more you review;the faster I'll write the next chapter.


	4. Findings

I was supposed to study for the midterms but I got sidetracked inside and wrote this chapter. Go me.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

Note: Yes I've read 'Memiors of a Geisha' but I'm up to chapter ten only. It was the last one left in stock and I grabbed it just as another was about to look at it. Hohoho! Sucks to her! (blows raspberry).

Note2: Some of the geisha facts are obtained from the book; some from research and a few I made up myself.

**Special Thanks to everyone who was generous enough to give me their reviews: (This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed!)**

**kaoru**** gal, half-breed-demon fox; unknown beedee; Reinagshii; Shanelle; Battousai's Girl; GranolaBar; Nekotsuki; Lady Light; MizzLee; cyjj; faeriekiss01; Gohanzgirl; pnaixrose; Anounymus T; Bradybunch 4529; Annabella5; SaggitarousGal; ****aphrodite24godess; Mint, Guacamoli; cutie-chan-XD3; MZ. AMbER EYES**

**Undercover Geisha**

_Chapter four: Findings_

ooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooo

Saitou ignored the question and instead drifted his topaz eyes, taking in his surroundings.

"Where's the Tanuki?" He asked finally, his gaze turning towards Kenshin.

Kenshin had a startled look in his face but quickly hid it.

"Miss Kaoru went to Yokohama to take care of a sick aunt, that she did." He answered after a moment's hesitation.

Saitou cocked a thin eyebrow in response but then shrugged his shoulders.

Seems that the Tanuki wasn't that ignorant after all. She knew that Battousai would surely forbid her to go if he learnt about the mission.

The infamous Wolf of Mibu leaned against the dojo's pillar. He raised the cigarette to his lips and gave a short whiff. He watched as the exhaled smoke swirled in front of him in grayish circles.

"Damn it, how am I supposed to tell her now?"

Saitou said this in the softest of whispers yet Kenshin's sharp ears picked up the words.

"Tell her what?" He asked, staring defiantly at Saitou.

Saitou stole a glance at Kenshin at the corner of his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied; the smallest of a smirk playing at his lips.

Kenshin stood to his full height, ignoring the lemony laundry soap dripping from his wet hands.

Violet eyes narrowed as Kenshin's instincts as a hitokiri tugged at him restlessly. Something was not right, and damn if he would be the one left in the dark.

Saitou continued. "Considering that what I have to say to her doesn't concern you, why should I tell you what I want to tell her?"

Amber gleamed in Kenshin's violet eyes. "Don't test my patience, Mibu Wolf."

Kenshin could barely resist the urge to growl out the words so it came out instead in slurred, hoarse tones.

Saitou fixed his eyes on Kenshin's and smirked at what he saw.

My, my…Himura doesn't seem to have much control on Battousai today.

The tall police officer dropped his cigarette to the ground and lifted a shiny black boot to crumple out the fire from the small stick of tobacco.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice then."

ooooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooooooo

Kaoru stood in the train waiting area, looking left and right. She spotted a carriage heading her way and waved an arm to get the driver's attention.

The carriage stopped in front of her and Kaoru gave a gracious smile at the driver.

The driver, a young man who looked to be in his mid-twenties, blushed. Ears red, he asked in slightly stammering tones.

"Where to Miss?"

"To the 'Sakura Petals' please." Kaoru replied.

The nineteen-year-old bowed her head to avoid hitting the rim of the carriage as she got in, missing the surprised and slightly perplexed look on the man's facial features.

He quickly regained his composure and tapped the reins, signaling the horses to move.

Inside the carriage, Kaoru gazed at the scenes outside the window with mild interest. This was her first time in Yokohama, having visited mostly either Kyoto or some of the other cities.

It wasn't that much different from Tokyo. The only difference was that the streets were more crowded with people, mostly vendors and merchants who are selling their wages.

Kaoru leaned back her face from the window and smoothened her kimono, letting out a long sigh as she did so.

As soon as she had gotten on the train, Kaoru went to the bathroom to change clothes. The kimono she now wore was made of the purest midnight blue silk. Lighter blue sprays that gave an impression of ocean waves with the touch of white added to them fluttered in a seemingly single direction all over the kimono. A black, blue and white-embroidered obi was wrapped around Kaoru's slender waist and her waist-length hair was brushed and pulled up in a bun with the ends sticking out in a fashionably manner. White and blue diamond-encrusted combs held up her hair; a few shorter strands of her ravenous hair fell loose and framed her pale face, which was void of any foundation.

For her under robe, Kaoru chose a simple one of light blue. She reached a hand up to adjust the white collar of the under robe peeking out of her kimono.

As much as Kaoru wanted to impress the person who owned the teahouse she was going to, the young woman hated putting on her makeup. Not to mention the time it would take to perfect it.

However, Kaoru did love the kimono. It was a special gift, given to her by an equally, if not more, special person.

She hugged herself, loving the feel of the cool silk against her alabaster skin. Kaoru let out a sigh of content as she leaned her back on the soft comfy seat.

She was tired from the train ride and playing with Takeshi only made her more exhausted than before.

Kaoru glanced at the long slender box next to her and gave it an affectionate pat. If worse come to worst, she could just use her bokken.

The raven-haired young woman shuffled a yawn with her hand and turned her head so that it would rest sideward on the seat. She didn't want to mess up her hair.

Mesmerizing sapphire blue eyes closed as Kaoru fell fast asleep once again.

Yet it wasn't long before old formerly-repress memories surfaced once more into the endless abyss that is her mind and red lips bowed down in a small frown.

Even in the land of dreams, one can not escape from one's unfavorable past. No matter how much you strive to make your future better, past mistakes would always come back to haunt you.

oooooooooooo000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo

"You know Himura. I'm quite surprised that you didn't accompany Tanuki to Yokohama, knowing how you flock around her like a mother hen." Commented Saitou as he glanced indifferently at Kenshin across from the table.

Both Sano and Yahiko snickered at the comment while Kenshin merely smiled through gritted teeth.

"Grrr…that wolf. How I would love to beat him to a bloody massacred pulp." growled Battousai mentally.

Momentarily forgetting his non-killing vow, even the Rurouni agreed.

"Sessha would have accompanied Miss Kaoru, that I would…" Kenshin started.

"But Jou-chan went ahead and ditched the rurouni here." Sano interrupted, flexing a thumb at Kenshin's direction. A cocky grin plastered on his face.

The former rurouni blushed red as Yahiko snorted loudly before he and Sano laughed boisterously. Even Saitou had to smirk and hold back his laughter.

Deep in the corners of Kenshin's mind, Battousai could be seen fuming.

**"Come on…Just one Hiten Mitsurugi attack…Preferably the succession move."**

ooooooo000000000ooooooooo (Dream sequence)

Aunt Tokito had ordered one of the maids to summon down the seniors of the medium-sized building that was the okiya, but not before she instructed Kaoru to bow as low as she could when the two presented themselves.

"Do not speak unless you're spoken too. If one of them asks a question, I will answer it for you. Keep your eyes down and always keep quiet and perhaps they'll accept you."

Kaoru had simply nodded and kept her mouth shut as instructed as the soft thumps of footsteps coming down the staircase echoed in the room. She merely had a small glimpsed of the two women as they descended and Kaoru draw her knees and bowed so low that her nose bumped against the polished wooden floor.

From the rustling of clothes, Kaoru knew then that the two women had sat on the cushions provided for them in front of the young girl.

"Sit up straight child so that I can see your face." said a hoarse voice.

Kaoru did as she was told and sat up, stealing another glance at the women in front of her before she turned her gaze on the maple-polished floor.

As Kaoru later learnt, the oldest of the seniors, whom everyone calls Grandmother, was a kind-hearted old lady who always seemed to have a smile etched upon her wrinkled face. Unfortunately, she wasn't the keeper of the okiya since she had become too old. The position instead went to a middle-aged woman who was as nasty as nastiness goes. Whenever she smiled, her yellow teeth could be seen and reminded Kaoru of the Cheshire cat's grin in one of those, at the time, popular foreign stories.

The former, whom they call Mother, had lifted Kaoru's chin up and gave a sharp gasp at what she saw.

"What peculiar eyes! I've never seen this kind of color before in all my life. Such a radiant blue…like sapphires."

Kaoru's aunt, Tokito, merely scoffed at the complement and answered.

"She got that from her father…my dear poor deceased brother-in-law."

From the way she said it, Kaoru didn't felt that her aunt was as remorse as she made herself to be.

"Beside I don't really think that Kaoru's eyes are such a big deal. In fact, they sort of remind me of the color of a drowned dead man's lips." Tokito commented.

"I think they're beautiful…like the ocean just settling after a storm." Grandmother had commented.

Tokito rolled her brown eyes. "Really Granny, you don't have to get so philosophical."

Grandmother merely smiled at the comment while Mother was busy staring at Kaoru, sizing the young girl up.

"How old are you child? Can you tell me a little about yourself?"

Of course, Tokito was the one who answered for Kaoru.

"Her name's Kamiya Kaoru. She's five years old and she lived at Tokyo. She is born on the year of the dragon under the planet of Neptune and Uranus and under the Moon as well."

Grandmother rubbed her chin in interest.

"How quaint, a Moon child. It's obvious from the paleness of her skin. Neptune, the planet of water and grace and Uranus, the planet of independence and will…Hmm…She would grow up to be a graceful woman with a strong will." She prophesized.

Mother peered at Kaoru's face, looking with a critical eye at the girl's facial attributes.

"She has an oval-shaped chin, meaning that she is the submissive type but the shape of her eyebrows shows a defiant nature…how strange indeed."

Grandmother added. "But the look in her eyes shows an intelligent girl. You don't see much of those types these days."

The older woman laughed. "Aside from Tokito and Miyuki that is."

Mother laughed as well. "An advantage to us as well. Smarter ones are always easy to teach and they're fast learners."

Turing to face Kaoru, Mother then said.

"Now, the rules in this house are quite simple. Always do as you're told, work hard and maybe you'll even get to learn how to become a geisha like your aunt."

Tokito scoffed at this but said nothing.

oooooooo0000000ooooooooo (End of Dream Sequence)

A bump in the road snatched Kaoru from her dreams and woke her up. She groaned and cupped her face with her hands as she leant forward so that her elbows touched her knees; forgetting for the time being that the position was improper.

Soon, she let her hands go limp and settle at her sides as she sat upright. She heaved a sigh.

"Another memory." She muttered softly.

Kaoru closed her eyes for a moment, and then snapped them open once more.

"No matter how hard I tried to forget…my memories of the past will always resurface. It was only a matter of time."

Kaoru sighed and leaned against her seat, careful not to ruin the alignment of the combs in her hair.

The ebony-haired girl stole a glance at the view outside the window of the carriage.

"I wonder…what are they doing now?"

A smirk erected from her naturally lush lips.

"I hope Yahiko's having fun being tort…err, _teach_ by Sano."

oooooooooo00000000000oooooooooo

"What I want to tell Tanuki is that she should be on the lookout the minute she steps into Yokohoma soil."

"And why is that Saitou?"

If possible, Saitou's smirk grew wider.

"Because not everyone there is fond geishas, some women are even quite envious to the point that they turn green and die from suffocation."

"WHAT?!?!"

oooooooo0000000000oooooooooo

Kaoru had a puzzled look on her face as the driver helped her step down from the carriage. She looked behind her, a small frown etched on her lips.

"Is something wrong, Miss?"

The driver's question startled Kaoru and she turned to give him a smile.

"Ah...it's nothing. For a minute, I thought I heard a close friend of mine but that would be impossible since he's at Tokyo."

Kaoru giggled. "Pretty silly huh?"

ooooooooo000000000000ooooooooo

"WHAT?!?!"

A deeply amused Saitou continued, ignoring the close-to-exploding-volcano that was Kenshin.

"For obvious reasons, it's no wonder why she didn't tell you."

The amber in Kenshin's violet eyes stormed to take over. Battousai was fighting to surface instead of the Rurouni.

"Tell me what?" Kenshin…rather, Battousai asked in a brawled voice.

Saitou calmly took a sip of his tea before he replied indifferently.

"There is no sick aunt in Yokohoma. Kaoru went there to work at the teahouse as a geisha."

That was the last nerve. Battousai was so enraged and surprised that it wouldn't be a surprise if his hair burst into flames of blood red.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DAMNIT KAORU!!"

ooooooo00000000ooooooooooo

Kaoru's ears perked up as she was about to enter the teahouse.

"Eh? I could've sworn Kenshin said my name."

She shook her head in dismay before she let out a giggle. "I must be imagining things."

"Really, it's impossible for someone to be heard at such a long distance."

oooooo000000000oooooooooo

Saitou gazed his topaz eyes down at the sharp blade of the sakabotou against his throat. His eyes traveled upwards to meet with Battousai's amber orbs; a thin eyebrow quirked.

Battousai glared at the taller man and said in a hoarse voice that he often used back at the Bakumatsu. (sp?)

"Explain."

Sano shuddered.

How could a single, lone word make his skin crawled and the hairs at the back of his neck stand on their ends?

The former-gangster could hear Yahiko muttering softly besides him.

"Boy, is Kaoru going to get it."

From the murderous look on Kenshin's face, Sano couldn't help but agree.

Though, it looks like Saitou will be the first to taste the Battousai's wrath rather than Jou-chan.

ooooooo00000000oooooooo

Kaoru ignored the stares being thrown at her by the people around her. She took note of the lecherous stares of the men present and the envious glares of the women…other geisha and maids, there as well.

Kaoru swallowed a sigh and made a move to smoothen the imaginary wrinkles in her kimono. She stood at the other end of the receptionist's area, waiting patiently for the maid who was there to inform the mistress of the teahouse-slash-okiya.

She wasn't as naïve as most everyone she knew took her for. She knew she was lovely in her kimono with an added note that she didn't use any padding to emphasize her willowy figure. She didn't need it. Never had, never will. The only time she used padding was when she went back to her simple life in Tokyo.

Kaoru smiled sadly. That day, when she'd first step down the train to Tokyo, she nearly cried right there in public as she hugged all of her old friends. That same day, she had made a vow as too never come into the kind of life she had as a geisha.

But, as the harsh saying goes, vows are meant to be broken.

The pitter-patter of feet reached Kaoru's ears and the ravenous young woman stood in the proper position, with her hands clasped in front of her.

Kaoru bowed when a middle-aged woman wearing an extravagant violet and red kimono stopped in front of her. She made sure that her neck and shoulders were bending at just the right angle so that everyone could catch a larger glimpse of her alabaster, foundation-free nape.

It was one of the ways that a geisha does mischievously as she bows.

"Good afternoon." Kaoru said politely, for the ride to Yokohoma had taken a lot longer than she'd expected.

The other woman bowed to her as well, though not as gracefully. Perhaps it was the way her dark brown-grey hinted hair was pulled and twisted into a messy bun and held up insecurely by various adornments.

Obviously, the woman was in too much of a hurry when the maid had informed her of Kaoru's presence.

"Good afternoon, Miss. I understand that you called for me?" The woman replied smoothly.

"Yes I did," Kaoru replied, her voice soft and smooth as silk.

"If I may, I wish to work here in your teahouse as an entertainer."

The older woman's dark eyes gleamed with surprise…and a bit of suspicion.

"Why would you want to work here Miss?" She made a gesture at the air around her.

"Based from what I can see of you, you looked to be successful enough to retire."

Kaoru replied unhesitant. "Regardless if I am successful or not; it is my choice to continue my line of work if ever I wished it would be so."

"And also," Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. "I chose to work here because of the complements I've been hearing of 'The Sakura Petals'."

The older woman's face brightened with pride at the indirect complement given to her. Kaoru could've sworn that the woman even puffed out her chest slightly like a man who had his ego boosted up.

"Yes. Our teahouse is the best there is, and I'm not just saying that for the sake of bragging." The woman replied.

Kaoru nodded her head and smiled daintily. "Of course, of course…"

The woman reached out a hand, as if to touch Kaoru's face.

"If I may…"

Kaoru waved her hand to let the woman know that she didn't mind.

The woman smiled and cupped a hand under Kaoru's chin and tilted the younger woman's face up, screening her every facial feature.

After a few moments, the woman let go and Kaoru tilted her chin back.

"You have amazing eyes, like diamonds." The woman muttered.

Kaoru let a mischievous smile played at her lips.

"Sapphires actually." She corrected.

The woman nodded her head. "Yes, yes. Of course."

"How long have you been a geisha?" She asked Kaoru.

The mischievous smile on Kaoru's face lingered. "I believe greetings are in order before we should begin with the questions."

"Alright," the woman agreed. "What…?"

"May I ask what is your name, Okasan-sama?" Kaoru interrupted, a small innocent smile on her lips. 'Oka-san' was the term geishas often called to the mistresses of the teahouse in which they are working.

The woman looked surprised that Kaoru had interrupted her but regained her composure just the same.

"I am Yamaguto Reiko." The woman- Reiko- replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yamaguto-san." Kaoru said pleasantly. "To answer your question, I've been a full-length geisha for four years now. I was an apprentice geisha at the time I was twelve-years-old and I became a geisha when I was thirteen. Currently, I am nineteen."

"Who was your trainer? Which okiya were you trained at?"

"I was trained at the Kokurei Okiya and…" Kaoru stopped as a flash of memory crept into her mind.

_A swish of dark ebony and bluish-tint hair blowing against the soft wind; shading laughing grey eyes._

Kaoru shook her head mentally and continued.

"My older sister was Otushiro Miyuki."

Reiko nodded her head, obviously pleased with the information.

"Very well. When can you start?"

Kaoru gave a slight shrug.

"As soon as you allow me too."

"Great. Tomorrow, you'll start working here as a geisha."

Reiko clapped her hands together and two maids rushed to stand beside her.

"Take the young woman's luggage and show her to her room, the largest geisha room we have."

The two maids nodded their heads and rushed outside to gather Kaoru's things.

A sudden thought crossed Reiko's mind and the older woman turned to face Kaoru, who remained in her spot, as if waiting for an order from Reiko herself.

"I never did quite caught your name Miss…?"

'That's because I didn't gave you mine.' thought Kaoru.

Kaoru opened her mouth and said.

_"Your name shall be forever known as…"_

"Mizumi. But I prefer to be called Sapphire or Raven."

**_To be continued_**


	5. The Start

AN: Everyone! I am so sorry for not updating soon but I had good reason. You see; I was busy with my finals and reports and the enrollment for the next semester. Also; I've got this really huge headache that keeps going on and off like a switch. It just won't go away! I'm even planning to consult a doctor to have my check-up…it's been way too long since I've stepped inside a doctor's office/clinic. (I have a high immune system).

Anyway; I wouldn't want to keep you guys with my ranting so go ahead, scroll down and read my latest chapter.

Note: I finally scanned Kenshin's picture and am now emailing it to those who requested for it. However; since there are many of you, it will take some time. Therefore; if you didn't receive the picture in one week, please do contact me and let me know. Perhaps I had made a mistake in writing your emails or something.

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed: (you guys are the best in my book!)**

**half-breed-demon-fox; erica6060; samuraiduck27; Anounymus T; Black Cherrie; ghettotaku; Chibi Kiki; animelubber22; kik-ting; Bradybunch4529; venoX; tonIz; Annabella5; pnaixrose; bonnie; MZ. AMbER EYES; Battousai's Girl; Mint; Saggitarousgirl; Darkygurl11; SakK; hotohori; White Ninja Spy; kodaku; soap buddies; Twilight Phoenix; iLuvJaeWon; Reignashii; cyjj; Guacamoli; Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl; Feng Han; himesama16; wwyn12; MizzLee; :( ; Jisusaken.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Undercover Geisha **

_Chapter five: The Start_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, now that you know everything, I shall be on my way."

Saitou tucked his police hat atop his head; his topaz eyes closed as he gave a smile. He tipped his hat at them in farewell before he turned around and walked out of the dojo's gates.

Three pair of eyes glared at the back of the slim man; each of the owners not bothering to reply.

As soon as the Mibu Wolf was too far away for anyone to see, Kenshin turned around and massaged the bone structure beneath the skin of his eyebrows.

The redhead closed his eyes in an attempt to lower the deadly rise of anger within him. One outburst like what had happened earlier was already enough.

"What the hell is Jou-chan trying to pull?!" Sano's outburst brought Kenshin out of his reverie.

The brown-haired ex-yakuza had a sour look on his face. "I mean, she should've told us what was going on all along yet…"

Kenshin cut Sano off with an uncharacteristic growl.

"Be quiet Sano." He said in a husky voice as he snapped his open to reveal a pair of amber orbs.

Sano snapped his mouth shut as he saw the color of Kenshin's eyes.

Kenshin muttered illegible words underneath his breath as the redhead turned his back to them and proceeded to walk over to the laundry tub. He crouched down and rolled up his sleeves once more before he dipped his hands in the soapy water and continued on with his washing.

Thinking that it was best to leave Kenshin to his musings for awhile; Sano sat down at the edge of the walkway with his legs crossed Indian-style, a small frown on his face.

Yahiko soon followed suit and took his seat besides Sano but leant against the pillar of the porch instead.

No one spoke for awhile; each lost in their own private thoughts. The only sound that could be heard were the chirping of the birds as they welcomed the coming of the afternoon and the squish-squash sound of clothes being washed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru surveyed the room she would be staying in with a mild interest. It was a typical room for a geisha of high rank to have; exquisite and elegant.

The young woman traced the dark mahogany desk where she would place her makeup and such with a gentle touch of her hand; admiring the smooth surface and expert craftsmanship. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kaoru noticed the two maids placing her baggage in the floor and were about to opened them when Kaoru said.

"That's enough. I will unpack my things myself." Her voice was as elegant as silk but as firm as the current of a mighty river.

The two maids nodded their heads and stood upright. Both were keen as to not look up from the ground.

Kaoru let a small smile crept to her lush lips as she gazed at the two women who were barely her age. She calculated that both were sixteen the most.

Not wanting to frighten them, Kaoru spoke softly but in a tone that demanded respect. "Look at me when I'm talking to you,"

It didn't go unnoticed by Kaoru that the two maids flinched slightly at her request but looked up anyways.

Kaoru gave a satisfactory smile. "What are your names?" She asked.

She ignored the startled looks on the two young women's faces. The sapphire-eyed woman knew the reason to their reactions. Geishas, mostly the snotty kind, never even bothered to know the names of their servants; opting instead to call them by names to their own liking.

Yet Kaoru was no ordinary geisha and it wouldn't hurt to get to know some of the people here in the teahouse/okiya.

Hearing no reply, Kaoru crossed her arms and gazed at them with amused sapphire eyes.

"Come now," she joked. "I won't bite your heads off for answering, you know."

At this; one of the maids, a girl with chin-length black hair and deep brown eyes, giggled. The other maid had a mortified look on her face when she heard the small laughter and nudged the other girl in the side with her elbow.

The other maid, a girl with light brown hair tied in a low bun and coal-colored eyes, made a shushed sound and frowned.

"Shush!" She muttered to her companion. "You don't want to get scolded now, would you?"

Her voice was as low as a whisper yet Kaoru could still hear her. Deeply amused; Kaoru coughed to make her presence known.

"I can hear you, you know." She said amusingly with a smile on her face.

Embarrassed at being caught; the brown-haired maid blushed and kept quiet. The other maid, though, had a look on her face that practically radiated 'busted'.

Kaoru shifted a sigh before she glided her way towards the other side of the vast room to them. She lifted the brown-haired maid's chin up and looked into her pitch black depths with her own sapphire ones.

The nineteen-year-old smiled once more as she let go of her hold on the other girl's chin; confident that she wouldn't look down this time.

"If it makes you comfortable; I shall introduce myself first."

Kaoru covered her mouth to hide a very feminine giggle that didn't sound faked at all. "Although you'd probably heard it anyway."

She paused momentarily, a trick she'd learnt from her older sister to get another's attention. Sure enough; the two maids were waiting with seemingly bated breath.

Kaoru continued. "I am called Mizumi."

She nodded her head slowly in acknowledgement to them. "And you two are?"

Kaoru watched with hidden amusement as the two maids fumbled to regain their composure before they both bowed at her in return.

The brown-haired maid was the first to answer.

"My name's Yuri."

The black-haired maid then took her turn and answered shyly.

"Eh…my name's Kiara."

"Nice to meet you Mizumi-sama." Both girls chorused as they bowed again.

Kaoru nearly sweatdrop at the preciseness of their voices but she quickly regained her bearings.

"Call me Mizumi or Mizumi-san if you must." Kaoru wrinkled her nose daintily.

"Mizumi-sama sounds too old for me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko watched Kenshin who was busy taking the freshly cleaned clothes down from the hanger. The fourteen-year-old scowled and crossed his arms.

'Baka Busu! How could she do a stupid thing like that? This Sukenami guy sounds really dangerous.' thought Yahiko.

The young teen didn't have any doubts that his sensei could take care of herself but did she have to leave and go on this mission without telling them?

Yahiko shook his head. He couldn't believe that Kaoru was a former geisha as well. It sounded too farfetched from the Busu he knew and secretly loved as a sister.

If the situation wasn't so serious; Yahiko would've laughed right about now.

A dull 'tugged' sound was heard and Yahiko turned his attention to Kenshin who was picking up a piece of cloth he'd dropped. The older man's face was shadowed by his red hair but Yahiko thought that he saw, for a moment, a pair of piercing dark amber-colored depths.

Yahiko could feel his body shiver involuntarily at the cold and angry look in Kenshin's…no, Battousai's eyes.

Kaoru is in a lot of trouble.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Achoo!" Kaoru covered her mouth to muffle a sneeze.

'Argh. Someone's must be thinking of me.' She thought ruefully.

"Anno…Kiara-chan, Yuri-chan." Kaoru called out as she tucked her neatly folded kimonos in one of the cabinets provided.

"Could you two draw me a bath? A warm bath would be a nice way to relax my tired body."

Kaoru looked back at the two maids and gave them a smile.

Yuri nodded her head. "Hai, Mizumi-san, we shall get right on it. Kiara and I will call you when your bath is ready."

Not wasting another moment; Yuri proceeded to drag Kiara to the door and out into the hallway. Kiara stopped to bow goodbye to Kaoru and slid close the outer wooden door (as Kaoru requested) in the room before she hurried to catch up with her brown-haired friend.

Eyebrow raised; Kaoru walked over to shut the inner shoji door when the two girls' voices echoed in the empty hallway.

"Mizumi-san's really nice, isn't she?" Kaoru could hear the voice belonging to the shy Kiara saying.

Full of curiosity, the young ravenous-haired woman pressed an ear closer to the door in interest.

"Yes, she is." came Yuri's, the bolder of the two, reply.

"Much better than Tamao-sama," Yuri continued.

Kaoru narrowed her eyebrows as she leaned back from the door.

Tamao? Where had she heard that name before? It seemed so familiar.

The young woman bit her lip, trying to rummage through her brain to know if she knew a Tamao in the past. Her mind came up blank.

Kaoru shook her head, deciding that it wasn't important…at least for now.

Spying the placement of the hands on the clock; a new invention from the West that looks like a mechanical box-like thing and tells time; Kaoru saw that it was late afternoon already.

"Kenshin should be done with the laundry right about now." Kaoru muttered to herself and wondered for the ninth time how the others were faring without her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Calloused hands yanked on the newly dried laundry before it was thrown carelessly into the basket. Kenshin's usual Rurouni smile was replaced with a dark grim frown as the redhead bent down to pick up the fallen piece of clothing.

He was furious as is the Battousai. However; unlike the Rurouni, the Hitokiri side of him was incapable of feeling anything more than anger and betrayal at the moment.

Amber depths gleamed darkly as Saitou's story continue to ran through Kenshin's mind.

So Kaoru was left an orphan at a very young age and she was taken by her aunt to become a geisha; he could handle that…just barely though. What he couldn't handle was that Kaoru had lied to them all...lied to him.

After the Enishi incident; he thought that there would be no more secrets between them. Truth be told; when he had spoken to Kaoru about Tomoe, what crossed his mind was that afterwards; Kaoru wouldn't look at him in the same way.

He didn't want Kaoru to pity him. That was part of the reason why he never told her before; another was that he wanted to protect her from his past. A lot of women who would experience what Kaoru had gone through would've become to despise and even hate him for the awful things that he'd done but not Kaoru.

Kaoru had learnt of his past and accepted it. She had the choice to turn him away yet she welcomed him with open arms.

Kenshin gave a small smile as he remembered the first time they'd met. His amber eyes dimmed into a diluted violet as he reminisced on that day when Kaoru had just found out who he really was. (AN: I can't remember the dialogue of the first episode much so I just made these up, ok?)

_"I don't care about your past. I don't care that you're the Hitokiri Battousai."_

_"I'm not inviting the Battousai to stay, I'm inviting you the Rurouni."_

She'd judged him not by his past but by who he is now.

Kenshin sighed. He will do the same then. Kaoru must have her reasons as to not speak of her past.

But that doesn't mean that he wouldn't have a talk with her.

The redhead scowled. Come to think of it; how much do they really know of Kamiya Kaoru?

Kenshin shook his head. He never really got to know the young sapphire-eyed woman who'd taken him into her home that year ago. It was his own fault that he'd misjudged and underestimated her.

A sudden thought swept through his thoughts like a strong breeze and suddenly Kenshin gave a sort-of victorious smile.

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before?

-----------------------------------------------

Sano could only blink along with Yahiko as the two watched as Kenshin suddenly smiled and dashed off using his god-like speed, causing the basket to topple over and the clothes to spill out into the dirt.

"What the hell?"

As soon as the words came out of the so-called 'fighter for hire's' mouth; Kenshin was once again standing in the back yard before them.

Kenshin's violet eyes glinted as he waved a thick brown envelope; a wide smile etched on his face.

"Sessha's glad that Sessha thought of this, that he is." Kenshin said as he tucked the envelope within the sleeve of his gi.

Both Sano and Yahiko exchanged confused looks before they directed their gaze on Kenshin.

"Eh?" the two said intelligently.

Kenshin beamed them a smile. "Sessha wanted to help Kaoru-dono so Sessha saves as much money as he could."

Sano got the hint and soon grinned broadly. Yahiko, on the other hand, scratched his head in bewilderment.

"Yeah and so?" The fourteen-year-old asked.

Sano rolled his eyes and whacked the young teen in the head.

"Hey! What did you do that for, Rooster-head?" yelled Yahiko as he rubbed the sore bump where Sano hit him.

"What Kenshin is trying to say Yahiko-chan," Sano heavily emphasized the –chan part. "Is that we could buy the tickets to Yokohoma with the money that Kenshin had saved."

Yahiko chose to ignore the 'chan' comment with a silent vow that he would get back at Sano another part. Instead, he quitted rubbing the sore bruise bestowed upon him by the taller man and said.

"Oh…that's great then!"

Sano nodded his head and pounded his fist against the palm of his other hand.

"Great! Let's go buy those tickets and start looking for Jou-chan then." He said with high determination.

"Let's do it!" both Yahiko and Sano yelled with childlike enthusiasm as each raised a fist high in the air.

Kenshin smiled at his companions' antics.

And if anyone had cared to look closely; they would've notice a glimmer of amber in the redhead's soft violet eyes.

**'I will find you Kaoru and when I do...you better watch out koishii.' **Battousai muttered softly within Kenshin's mind.

--------------------------------------------------

Kaoru shivered as she stepped out of the bathroom clad in only a simple black yukata.

With a slightly bewildered look on her face; the ravenous young woman rubbed the back of her neck.

It was strange. She had just come out of the warm bath and her skin was flushed with heat so why was she shivering all of a sudden?

Hmm…Strange indeed.

---------------------------------------------------

"Eh…I better hold that Kenshin," said Sano as he reached for the envelope containing the money.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "No, Sano. Sessha thinks that it would be safer with me."

Sano snorted. "Yeah right Kenshin….remember the Hokano incident?"

The small blush on the redhead's face proved that he didn't forget.

Battousai snickered at his other half. Obviously knowing that they would soon see Kaoru placed the usually stoic and sour hitokiri in a better mood.

**"That's what you get for being too much of a cheapskate."**

"Oro!"

" 'Oro' is right Kenshin," said Yahiko as he tossed a glare at Sano. "Don't trust this guy with the money; he'll gamble it all away."

Sano had a furious look on his face. "Hey! I'm not that shallow. If it's for Jou-chan's sake, I won't do such a thing."

Yahiko looked at him intently with one eyebrow raised.

Sano fidgeted in his seat after a while. "Well maybe just a couple of yen or so…" He admitted.

"Aha!" Yahiko yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the much taller and brown-haired version of himself. "I knew it!"

"Oro oro!" exclaimed Kenshin as he watched the two engaged in a wrestling match.

Seems like some things just never change.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Decisions. Decisions.

Kaoru analyzed the clothing spewed about in her unfolded futon with a critical eye.

Should she wear the yellow? Or maybe the pink? Perhaps the white one?

Letting out a frustrated sigh; Kaoru did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

The kendo master shut her eyes, covering them with a hand for extra measures, and pointed with her other hand at a random direction.

Kaoru let the hand hiding her eyes go limp and opened her eyelids. She looked down to see which kimono her hand was pointing at.

'Oh great. Just great.' She thought sarcastically.

Suddenly; someone knocked on her door.

"Mizumi-san?" It was Yuri.

"Yes, Yuri?" called out Kaoru as she began to put on the kimono.

"Do you need help with your kimono?"

"No, I can handle it for tonight." Kaoru replied.

"Anything else?" She asked when she didn't hear a reply from Yuri.

"The mistress wants you to come down for dinner tonight."

Kaoru's eyes widened in slight shock. Unfinished with her dressing; Kaoru crossed over to the door and slide it opened.

Yuri's eyes had an awe look in them as she took in Kaoru's appearance.

"Mizumi-san, you look so gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

Kaoru was quick to prevent her blush from showing itself. She hadn't heard such a compliment in quite a long while.

"Yuri-chan," Kaoru started. "I thought that I won't start until tomorrow."

Yuri nodded her head. "That's true but Reiko-sama wants you to meet some of the other geisha."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at this. "So I won't perform tonight then?" She asked.

Yuri shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know, Mizumi-san." She said truthfully.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes in apprehension.

"Well, I hope not. I'm not exactly properly dressed to entertain customers." She commented.

"But you look great just the way you are." Yuri pointed out.

Kaoru shook her head. "Either way; I'm not ready to perform yet. I still need some new strings for my shamisen."

She really did need some new strings. Her old ones were starting to go out of tune.

"So…" Yuri's voice trailed off. "Do you want me to tell Reiko-sama then?"

"That's alright Yuri," Kaoru replied. "I'll tell her myself."

Yuri beamed a smile. "So you'll come down then?"

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. "Sure why not? Just tell Oka-sama that I'll be there as soon as I finished getting dressed."

--------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean the trains are cancelled? We have somewhere important to go to, you know!"

"Yeah! Do you have any idea just how important it is that we have to go there?"

Bystanders hurried their steps to get away from the tall and furious-looking brown-haired man who was red in the face. A younger but black-haired version of the man was beside him; also red in the face.

The conductor sweatdropped at the antics of the man and boy in front of him. However; his bewilderment turned into fear when their silent red-haired male companion snapped his eyes opened and all the older man could see was molten amber.

The conductor shuddered involuntarily. Through chattering teeth; he managed to stutter out.

"I'm really sorry sirs but the trains to Yokohoma will be in delayed due to some technical problems."

He looked at the three yet his gaze was more on the redhead then on the other two.

To his great relief; the redhead man shrugged his shoulders and muttered in a low voice.

"We have no choice. We certainly can't go to the pier since their boat rides' don't include Yokohoma shores."

Sano scratched his head. "Ah, you're right Kenshin." He agreed reluctantly.

Glancing at the conductor; he asked. "So; when will the trains be finish with the repairs?"

"Oh, in about a week or so…if we're lucky that is."

"WHAT?!?!"

Birds fluttered in disarray from their perches in the trees at the deafening sound. The jumping fish went silent and even the wind seemed to settle from it's blowing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**_To be continued_**

Sapphire: You seriously didn't think that I would let Kenshin and the guys go to Yokohoma so soon and so easily eh? Hohoho! That would ruin my rep. (winks) Anyway, how was it? I really hope that you guys enjoyed it considering that I got a splitting headache.

Before I forget; here are the answers to some of your questions (For the sake of privacy; I will not mention names)

1. I got my information from almost anywhere. Some I got from the book 'Memoirs of a Geisha' (one of my faves); some from the internet and a few I made up myself.

2. There is a difference between a teahouse and an okiya (based from the book mentioned above). An okiya is where a geisha stays at. However, before a girl becomes a geisha; she has to work as a maid/servant at that okiya. If the owner of the okiya deems the girl worthy and would prove profitable, she would send the girl to a special school where she will learn the arts and ways of the geisha. A teahouse is where a geisha entertains. Usually; these teahouses would make arrangements for a certain geisha to perform at their place by phoning the geisha's okiya.

3. Lastly; someone actually asked me why I got so many reviews. (sweatdrops) Errmm…actually I don't really know. I guess some people just really like my fic or maybe it was lady luck…

4. Someone asked if I have a beta-reader…no I don't. Simple as that. (smiles)

Well, I got to go now. See you all next time! And don't forget to review!


	6. Reflection in Both Sides of the Mirror

AN: Yey! School's finally out for the holidays! Yippee!

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**half-breed-demon-fox****; MZ. AMbER EYES; Jen; roman; samuraiduck27; stonehart; reader87; bscl43; cockroachelle; RoseoftheDesert; Kaorudabeautiful; animelubber22; ckat; pushipitake; Chibi Kiki; Brittanie Love; ariel; Moon Battousai's Girl; Gohanzgirl; asianvietgirl52; Bradybunch4529; pnaixrose; kik-ting; angelstarhikaru; Jisusaken; legolasEstelstar; s . e . p . h . i . n . e; Anounymus T; cyjj; BunnyChans; Rurounikitsuneyoukai; miki; hotohori :p; erica6060; Angelike Riddle; ixchen; Guacamoli; amida-chan; Nocturnem's Koneko; rntoad; Dagorwen of Ithilien; Tenshi-no-Hana-chan; Ayashi-no-Tenshi; Twilight Phoenix; joahnna; evilteddybear; Jura; personwithnoname; Triste1; himesame16; lildevilangel; Romm; :( GRRRRRR!!!!** ; **little-sango88****; The Silly Koneko 2; SakK**

(goes swirl-eyed at the amount of reviews) Oro! I still can't believe that this fic got so many reviews… but I'm happy that my work is appreciated nonetheless! Hohoho!

Thank you everyone!

Note: Some of you asked if Kaoru's no longer a virgin and/or had a danna…Well you'll just have to find out now, won't you? (laughs wickedly)

Also, I would like to thank my Creativity Demon, Daemon, who was the one who inspired me to write my fics in the first place. (hugs Daemon tightly)

Daemon: Woof!

------------------------------------------

**Undercover Geisha **

_Chapter six: Reflections in Both Sides of the Mirror_

-----------------------------------------

Sano grind the fishbone in between his teeth as he glared at nothing in particular in front of him.

Angry and pissed, Sano turned his head to the side and spat the bone from his mouth and into the dirt floor below the sideway porch of the dojo.

The young man ran a hand through his brown, spiky hair in frustration. Sano felt the urge to go break some boulders with the technique Anji taught him rising up inside him again.

But Sano refused, doing so will only be futile. It's not going to get the trains fixed faster.

Yahiko had suggested that they take a road-trip instead to Yokohoma but the two older men thought that it was a bad idea. Walking, even at a fast pace, would take them at least more than a few weeks so it was better if they had stayed and waited for the train instead.

Also, it would be a huge burden to their pockets. They already had enough financial problems as it is.

So they were forced to wait at the dojo until the repairs on the train station are finished.

Sano sighed. When they had got back, Kenshin had vented his anger by working on his chores while Yahiko had gone to the training hall and has never stepped outside since.

"Where's Kenshin?" asked a voice behind him.

Sano turned to see that it was Yahiko. The fourteen-year-old had his bokken slung over his shoulder and he was panting slightly from his workout.

"Out." Sano blandly answered. "He went to get some tofu for dinner later on."

"Ohh…" Yahiko's voice trailed off.

Yahiko made a move to take a seat beside Sano and the older man shifted a little to provide a wider space for the youth to sit down.

Silence filled the atmosphere as the two kept quiet, each lost in his own private thoughts.

After a while, Yahiko asked so sudden that Sano nearly jumped in surprise.

"Do you think Kaoru's going to be okay?"

Yahiko's eyes were forward, neither looking at his taller companion nor at anything else in particular. His eyebrows were narrowed, deepening the worrying lines that trace across his forehead.

Sano shook his head even though he knew that Yahiko couldn't see him before he reached out a hand and ruffled the fourteen-year-old's hair.

"Hey!" cried out Yahiko as he held up his own hands, trying to swat away Sano's from his hair.

"Quit it!"

Sano smirked but nevertheless complied. He ignored the glare Yahiko threw at him and continued.

"Look, if I know Jou-chan, she's probably having the time of her life at a hotel or something, safe and sound."

Yahiko's right eye twitched at Sano's prediction.

"Safe and sound? How could Kaoru be safe when she's probably at someplace doing some…well, some _things! _Answer me that Sano," The youth practically shouted out the words.

Sano sighed. "You should know Jou-chan by now, Squirt. You know that she's not the type to do things she doesn't want to do." He replied.

Yahiko turned a brilliant shade of red. "But that's the problem Sano! We don't know the real Kaoru!"

Sano heaved an exasperated sigh. "Jou-chan's Jou-chan Squirt; You know that, I know that, heck! Even Kenshin knows that."

Sano kept quiet, letting Yahiko sink in his words. It wasn't long though before a smile start to creep up the fourteen-year-old's lips.

"I guess you're right Sano…" Yahiko snickered before he added.

"Who would've thought that someone as moronic as you could actually make sense of something?"

"Of course I… Hey!" Sano frowned as his mind registered Yahiko's words.

"You take that back Squirt!"

Yahiko turned red, this time it was from anger.

"Don't call me Squirt, Rooster-head!"

"Then I guess I'll call you Yahiko-CHAN then."

"Don't call me that!"

And so the never-ending bicker started once again….

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru heaved a sigh as she looked at herself once again in the vanity mirror. She observed her face with a critical eye as if to spot any speck of dirt that may had escaped from her previous scrubbing.

Her long raven hair was tied up in a regular bun pinned at the back-center of her head. A few stray wisps were set loose to curl at her swan-like nape, free of any sign of foundation as of the moment.

Kaoru wrinkled her nose at as she glared with distaste at her make-up set. She never did liked putting on something that was made out of nightingale droppings and such.

A smile touched her lips as Kaoru remembered how she came to know this little fact.

_(flashback)_

_Six-year-old Kaoru wrinkled her nose in dislike as she watched from behind as Miyuki started to apply the white foundation to her face._

_"I still don't understand why you need to put on make-up, Miyuki-san. You look beautiful even without it." She told the older woman before her._

_Miyuki glanced at the raven-haired girl from the reflection of her mirror and smiled. She put down the bottle of cream she was holding, having finished putting it on._

_Still looking at the girl by her reflection, Miyuki answered._

_"Kaoru-chan," She started softly and Kaoru could feel herself smile. _

_Miyuki had always been so nice to her, unlike her aunt Tokito._

_"To answer your question, we as a geisha, are obliged to be beautiful but mysterious as well to entice the men."_

_Being a young girl, Kaoru couldn't understand what Miyuki meant by 'entice' but bit her tongue to avoid asking._

_Miyuki continued. "The white foundation on our face speaks of the pureness and frailty a woman should possess while these black linings…"_

_The young woman made a gesture at the black kohl brushed around her grey eyes, taking extra care as to not touch the mascara lest she would have to redo her work again._

_"They give emphasize to the eyes which is one of the many features of our body that men seem to like."_

_Miyuki opened a small bottle full of red ink and dipped a small brush in it. With practiced precision the young woman raised it to her level, closed her mouth not too tightly, and painted her lips with the red substance starting from the lower lip._

_After a few minutes of comfortable silence whereby Miyuki waited for the paint in her lips to dry and Kaoru shuffled in her seat, part of her reason is to avoid cramps in her legs._

_Then, Miyuki cautiously touched her lips with her finger. She gave a satisfied smile once she saw that the ink had successfully dried without causing her lips to look cracked._

_Lips now a gorgeous shade of gleaming scarlet, Miyuki continued once more._

_"The redness of our lips signifies life and hidden passion to contrast with the death whiteness of our faces."_

_Miyuki closed the bottle of red ink before she moved to open another one, this time it was filled with pink powder. Taking a brush wider and larger than the last, the young woman tapped it to the bottle with the intention to get just the right amount of powder. Miyuki sucked in her cheeks for good measures as she raised the brush to her face and stroked it gently across the sides of her cheeks, careful to make each side even with the other._

_Kaoru resisted the urge to let out a giggle._

_Miyuki-san looked so funny, like a fish out of water._

_Once done, Miyuki looked at herself in the mirror and gave a small nod of approval._

_"This will do," Kaoru could hear the young woman murmur._

_Patting her hair with one hand to make sure that the pins were properly in place, Miyuki waved her other hand at Kaoru._

_Ever the curious young girl that she is, Kaoru stood up from her mat and moved her way towards Miyuki._

_With a smile, Miyuki patted her cushion at the side for Kaoru to take a seat, scooting over a little to the side to provide a larger space._

_Kaoru thanked Miyuki as she sat down besides the young woman so that both females were now sitting in front of the vanity mirror of Miyuki's make-up desk._

_Stealing a look at their reflection in the mirror, Kaoru quickly shifted her eyes somewhere else._

_The young girl felt a pang of both envy and admiration as she had looked at Miyuki. The young woman was so beautiful and Kaoru felt so filthy and ugly sitting beside such exquisite beauty._

_Kaoru swallowed a lump in her throat. Could she herself ever become to be as beautiful as Miyuki-san one day?_

_Lost in her thoughts, Kaoru didn't notice the frown on her lips but Miyuki did._

_Surprise show in her face as Kaoru felt a soft hand grasping her by the chin and gently pulling her head to face the mirror._

_Sure that the girl wouldn't try to look elsewhere again, Miyuki gave a gentle smile as she let go of her hold on Kaoru. _

_Watching their reflections, Miyuki said._

_"You are a very pretty girl Kaoru,"_

_Leaning her face so close to the young girl's face that Kaoru could feel the wind shifting with each breath Miyuki took, the young woman continued._

_"And you will grow up to become a very striking woman who will steal all men's hearts with her beauty and grace."_

_With this last comment, Miyuki gave an assuring smile so sincere that Kaoru couldn't help but smile._

_Shyly, Kaoru thanked the young woman beside her._

_Miyuki gave a feminine giggle._

_"I am only speaking the truth, Kaoru-chan." She told the young girl._

_Then, feeling a playful streak taking hold of her being, Miyuki opened the foundation cream Kaoru despised so much and dipped a handful in it._

_Kaoru yelped as she hurried to get out of Miyuki's way._

_"No! I don't want bird poop on my face!" She shouted as Miyuki stood up and started chasing her with the speed she could muster, being in a kimono and all._

_Miyuki laughed earnestly as she finally cornered Kaoru in between her closet and her drawers._

_"Come now, it won't be that bad." Miyuki assured as she crept closer to the young girl._

_Both females had a smile etched on their faces._

_(end flashback)_

Kaoru giggled at the memory. It was no wonder that she and Miyuki-neechan have become closer as Kaoru grew up.

And as Miyuki had predicted, Kaoru too had grown quite used to wearing make-up and the likes.

Nevertheless, it was a good thing though that she wouldn't need to do such a horrendous task as applying the set of blushes and paint upon her fresh face for tonight at least.

Tomorrow though, was a different matter.

A rumble in her stomach was heard and Kaoru had the grace to blush as she looked down at her stomach. The blush subsided however as a smile etched on her lips and Kaoru gave a giggle as she patted her growling stomach.

Goodness! She had nearly forgotten just how hungry she is!

Kaoru pressed the palms of her hands against the mat and used them as a leverage to pull herself up from her cushion.

The young woman smoothen the tiny wrinkles from her kimono and turned around slightly to the left and right for inspection.

Her kimono was a simple but soft baby pink hue that made her skin glow and give Kaoru a more delicate look. The obi expertly tied around her waist was a black colored-one with pink sakura blossoms embroidered in it. Pink gem-encrusted combs adorned and held up her raven hair in place.

Satisfied with the way that she looked, Kaoru glided over to the door and put on her black zhori (lacquered slippers). She was not required to use such footwear for tonight but Kaoru thought it would be best if she did. That way she could start to get reused to wearing such things.

Kaoru slide opened both the shoji and wooden doors and stepped outside. Turning around, she closed both doors before she glided gracefully down the hallway and to the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin drifted easily through the crowd at the marketplace without so much as bumping into even one person.

Being an ex-hitokiri has its perks sometimes.

Kenshin plastered a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he returned a greeting from someone he didn't know every well.

Not that he cared. He had much more urgent things to think about.

Kenshin strained hard to keep the amber from surfacing against his for-now violet eyes.

How he wanted so much to go to Yokohoma, hug Kaoru and never let her go!

But Kenshin knew that this was almost impossible. Unless they hired an entire boat to take them towards Yokohoma, they were stuck here in Tokyo.

He could reach the place by road, granted that he'll have to use the swiftest of his god-like speed in order to get there in time, but that would mean that he'd have to leave Sano and Yahiko behind.

And he didn't felt in a mood to carry one grown man and one equally growing boy, who both were heavy mind you, in the entire trip. He'll probably die from exhaustion, screw his samurai stamina!

"Oi! Himura!"

The sudden call broke Kenshin out of his thoughts and the poor redhead could only mutter a soft 'Oro' before he suddenly felt himself being crushed to death by a familiar face.

Misao got up and looked down at the swirl-eyed Rurouni sprawled unconscious in the dirt.

The young woman raised an eyebrow and placed her hands at her hips.

"Oi, Himura! Get up! What's the matter with you? Is this any way to treat an old friend?" She huffed.

Aoshi stole a peek from behind Misao's shoulders. Seeing Kenshin, he commented.

"I fear that he's in a state of concussion right now, thanks to you Misao."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru laughed along with the other geisha as another joke was told.

When she had gone down, Kaoru immediately went to the kitchen to fix herself a snack before dinner could be served which won't be until late that night.

No sooner had she swing the kitchen door open, Kaoru found herself bombarded with a few of her fellow geishas who lived in the okiya-slash-teahouse as well.

After the introductions were given, it wasn't long before Kaoru realized that she was starting to enjoy their company.

So now four of them, including Kaoru herself, are currently sitting at the round table the servants had provided for them to sit and eat.

Okiko, the dark-haired geisha sitting across from Kaoru, sipped on her tea before she pointed out.

"It's getting late and the guests haven't arrived yet. I wonder if something had happened?"

Azami sighed and flicked back her unusually loose jet-black hair.

"I don't know Okiko and frankly I don't care that much."

Okiko's chocolate brown eyes gleamed as she looked at the other woman across from her. "How could you say such a thing, Azami?"

Azami shrugged. Her coal-black eyes show no sympathy.

"Well it's the truth. We won't be entertaining these people for tonight so why bother worrying? Let the others who are hosting them worry themselves."

Sakura, the shyest and the only brunette of the four, spoke up in a soft voice.

"I agree with Okiko-san, what if something did happen?"

Sakura's luminous green eyes shined with worry evident in them.

Azami smirked as she glanced at the brunette.

"Yeah right, you're only worried 'cause you have a crush on one of them." She pointed out playfully.

From the red blush that adorned on Sakura's face, Kaoru could only guessed that it was true.

The three girls laughed at Sakura's expense.

"Don't worry Sakura," Kaoru assured the brunette besides her.

"I'm sure that they're all right."

Just then, Yuri came inside the kitchen and told them that the anticipated guests had already arrived.

Hearing this, Azami flashed Okiko a smirk.

"See? I told you they'll be fine." Azami said smugly.

Okiko rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered.

"Either way, you're going to have to fix up your hair, Azami."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, how knows if one of them might request our presence."

Azami rolled her eyes. "Admit it; you just want to see Kyosuke-san."

The blush on Sakura's face proved Azami's statement.

Okiko rolled her eyes. "Stop teasing Sakura Azami and fix your hair already."

It was Azami's turn to roll her own eyes but complied nevertheless.

With the others' help, Azami's long jet-black hair was pulled up into a high bun with butterfly pins holding the black mane in place.

"Thanks guys." Azami said as she glanced at her hair in the pocket mirror Okiko handed to her.

"It's a good thing we don't need to wear that split-peach hairdo we wore in our maiko days, ne?" Okiko piped up in a teasing voice.

All three companions rubbed their scalp softly, cringing at the memory.

"Eh, that hairdo was elegant but it was so painful!" commented Azami.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, it felt like my hair was being ripped off my scalp."

Kaoru agreed. "And the fact that we have to wear it all week didn't help either."

All four women shuddered. It was true. The process it would take for the split-peach hairdo to be done perfectly took several hours and not to mention the amount of pain. It would be a great waste of time and effort if an apprentice geisha's hair had to be done that way everyday so the maiko is forced to keep her hair that way for a whole week until it was time to head to the hairdresser again.

During these periods of time, the apprentice geisha is forced to sleep using a special pillow usually made of wheat and hay.

Kaoru couldn't remember what it was called but she did recall that her neck was sore during the first few weeks she had to use the pillow.

The pillow is special because it supports only the neck while sleeping so the head is hanged in mid-air to prevent the hair from being disarray.

Along with the neck pain, there was also the fact that since the hair cannot be washed, a slight odor would emit after a few days even though a huge amount of perfume and scents would be put on it.

Kaoru was one of the lucky few who were able to hide the odor from her hair successfully at the time.

The raven-haired young woman was thrown out of her reverie when Azami suddenly spoke up.

"I heard that you had become a geisha at thirteen, Mizumi."

Okiko's eyes widen slightly in awe and she too glanced at Kaoru.

"Really? That's amazing! I always thought that maikos are supposed to be anointed to a geisha level when she's about fifteen to twenty the most."

Kaoru shrugged, though a slight blush could be seen on her face.

"Well I wasn't thirteen exactly," She admitted. "I was turning fourteen that autumn but I was anointed before my birthday."

"But still, that means that you've only been a maiko for almost two years?" asked Sakura.

Kaoru nodded her head. "Yes, my older sister was very popular you see."

Azami, Okiko and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, we know. Otushiro Miyuki," said Azami.

"She is very popular here as well," pointed out Okiko. "Do you know that she is called 'Beauty of the Night' here at Yokohoma?"

Kaoru's eyes widened in slight surprise.

"Goodness," She murmured. "Really? I didn't know she was so well-known here as she was back at Gion."

Sakura threw in her two cents. "I also heard that she had taken in a younger sister who was equally, if not more, popular as her."

The brunette tapped her brain for a moment, deep in thought.

"I think they nicknamed her 'Sapphire Raven' as well…Hmm…"

Azami suddenly smiled smugly.

"Do you know who she just might happen to be, Mizumi?"

Kaoru chuckled nervously as her three companions glanced at her knowingly. "Well, I don't know who Miyuki's former younger sisters are but she must surely be beautiful then to be so well-known even here."

The looks on the three geisha's faces were those of people who weren't convinced.

"It's a pity then," Okiko commented after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," Azami reluctantly agreed, seeing the look Okiko tossed at her. "Such a shame indeed."

Sakura just gave Kaoru a smile as she too let the subject drop.

Kaoru had barely gulped down a sigh of relief when the voices from across the room where their guests are being entertained suddenly picked up a notch.

To their surprise, the door of the kitchen suddenly burst open and in came a young boy, hand clutching a fan with his chubby fingers.

Since Kaoru was the nearest to the door, the raven-haired women soon found herself falling ungracefully to the titled floor flat on her bottom, seeing as how the boy had crashed into her stomach.

"Oh my god Mizumi! Are you alright?" Sakura said in concern as she and the others sprang up from their seats.

Kaoru gently waved their helping hands away and gave them a smile.

"It's alright, other than a sore bottom, I'm just fine and dandy." She said jokingly.

Kaoru looked down at the young boy just as he was about to look up.

"Anno! I'm so sorry but…Big Sis!"

The young boy's eyes brightened up as he took a closer look at Kaoru.

Kaoru's sapphire eyes widened in shock but she was quick to hide it and a flicker of recognition crept into her mind.

"Takeshi!" She cried out.

The five-year-old grinned and wrapped his arms around the young woman.

"Big Sis! I knew that you would keep your promise." He told her gleefully, staring up at her with his big brown eyes.

Ignoring the confused looks on her newly-found friends' faces, Kaoru chuckled and ruffled the boy's dark brown eyes.

"I always keep my promises, Shi-chan."

The happy moment was shattered when the door burst opened again and a seething geisha followed closely by a young man appeared.

The geisha pointed an accusing finger at the boy in Kaoru's arms. Her eyes flashing in wild rage as she did so.

"Give me back my fan, you little brat!" The woman practically screeched, too anger to act dignifant in front of her male companion.

Kaoru suspected that the geisha before her had forgotten about the man behind her altogether.

After the shock of seeing their fellow geisha lose her cool, Okiko shouted.

"Tamao!"

For Azami, it was a different matter. Her gaze was fixed on the man behind the geisha Tamao.

"Sukenami-san!"

Kaoru's eyes perked up at the revelation of the man's last name.

She cast her sapphire eyes at the man and only one thing had crossed her mind.

'Oh Shit.'

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi! It's not funny Yahiko-chan!" yelled an embarrassed Misao as she had just finished reiterating her story about how Kenshin had gotten a sore lump atop his head.

Yahiko was too busy laughing bosteriously to heard what Misao had called him.

"Eh! Bulldozer Misao has struck once again!" The fourteen-year-old managed to say in between laughs.

Even Sano had to chuckle at that one. The brown-haired man contented himself to just sit back and watched as the two continue to bicker.

Kenshin, who was nursing the bruise in his head, smiled warily at the scene before him. He turned to face Aoshi.

"So, what brings you and Misao-dono here, Aoshi?" Kenshin asked.

Aoshi tossed him a look.

"Urgent business Himura." He said simply.

Both men turned back to look at the spectacle before them.

An SD Misao with cat-eyes was currently stomping on a nearly-trampled and – still – laughing Yahiko while Sano was looking at the two as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

"I'll tell you about it when Misao is finished," Aoshi added.

Kenshin numbly nodded, his violet eyes wide as he continue to stare at the scene.

------------------------------------------------------------

**_to_****_ be continued_**

Sapphire: Well how was it? I really hoped that everyone liked it.

(drum roll) Well it looks like things are finally getting juicy…Hmm, don't you just love cliffhangers? (grins wickedly)

Anyway, don't forget to review! Your comments make writing this fic all the more worthwhile…

Love you all! (throws kisses at readers) Tune in for the next chapter.


	7. Meeting of the Spy and the Criminal

AN: Yeah! I finally go the next chapter up! I'm really so sorry for the long delay. I'm very busy as you can see with school and all. (bows in apology) So you guys can stop emailing me threats that mainly composed of bodily harm now. (winks)

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**erica6060; half-breed-demon-fox; evilteddybear; kik-ting; Jisusaken; ixchen; haha; Chibi Kiki; blobbub; asianvietgirl52; animelubber22; Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl; GranolaBar; What a scene; Jura; Dagorwen of Ithilien; bscl43; iLuvJaeWon; The Wolf Angel Princess; Peachie-Chan; Kodora Fairy; samuraiduck27; einxmuderxstern; Crazed T.V. Girl; Em; Twilight Phoenix; Anonymous miss; Guacamoli; Anonymus T; hotohori :P; Starlight Princess; coolgirl; inuyasha/kenshin gurl; Bradybunch4529; Eternal Light/Fire Dragon; Aya45; bonnylass007; Tenshi-no-Hana-chan; Viper (the strange); Jen: Melrose Stormhaven; rogue solus; Triste1; pnaixrose; ghettotaku; Sagitarious Devil; Moonmage; rougevixen; Katana Haibane; niki; sugar; Himura Arashi; scythe195; confused mentor; SakK**

And another thank you to those who added my story to their faves (sniffs.) I'm truly touched… (brawls our crying)

AN2: Wohoo! I actually hit the 200th mark! Thank you guys so much! As a token of my deep appreciation, this chapter's quite long (ahem…18 full pages…ahem).

**Small recap of (my own) characters for the benefit of those who may have forgotten them: You may skip this part if you're familiar with them already.**

_Sukenami Ojita _– first mentioned in the first chapter. Somewhat introduced in the sixth chapter. He is the main villain of the story…or is he? (Hohoho! (smiles wickedly))

_Kirei Tokito _– first introduced in the third chapter. She is Kaoru's only living aunt and Kaoru's mother's sister. Tried to force Kaoru to a brothel but failed. (But that's for another chapter)

_Otushiro Miyuki _– mentioned in the third-to-sixth chapter. She is the 'older sister' of Kaoru, teaching her the ways of the geisha and such. She and Kaoru are closed. Descriptions are found in the third and sixth chapter.

_Hideki Takeshi _– first introduced in the third chapter. Kaoru met the five-year-old on the train to Yokohoma. The reason he calls Kaoru 'Big Sis' is because he has grown an attachment to Kaoru and vice-versa. Descriptions are found in the third and sixth chapter.

_Yamaguto Reiko _– first introduced in the fourth chapter. She is the mistress as well as the 'mother' of 'The Sakura Petals'. Descriptions are found in the fourth chapter.

_Kiara and Yuri _– first introduced in the fifth chapter. They are two of the okiya/teahouse's maids. Kiara is the shy but mischievous (when she wants to) type while Yuri is more of the outspoken of the two. Descriptions are found in the fifth chapter.

_Sakura, Okiko and Azami _– properly introduced in the sixth chapter. The three are some of Kaoru's (otherwise known as Mizumi) fellow geishas who also lived at 'The Sakura Petals'. Sakura is the timid one, Okiko is more of the mother-hen type and Azami is a bit like Kaoru, tomboyish and protective of her friends. Descriptions are found in the sixth chapter.

_Tomao _– mentioned in the fifth chapter and somewhat introduced in the sixth chapter. She is to be Kaoru's rival.

Well that's about it. Please do tell me if I missed anyone else.

Note: (Such a long AN neh?)

About the special pillow mentioned last chapter, yes there is another type of tool that the geishas used to support their neck as they sleep. Unlike the one described in the last chapter, this 'pillow' is a wooden one with a low level half-spherical shape curved at the middle of the wood intended for the neck support. I forgot what it's called though…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Undercover Geisha**

_Chapter Seven: Meeting of the Spy and the Criminal_

* * *

The man moved to stand next to the fuming geisha known as Tamao. His eyebrows narrowed together as his deep set eyes settled on the fallen pair.

"Takeshi." The man's voice was calm but stern.

That was enough to make the boy pull away from Kaoru and stand up. There was a slight blush on the young five-year-old's face.

Also, regardless that he had bowed his head, Kaoru still caught a glimpse of Takeshi's eyes. They were full of deep regret and something akin to shame.

Kaoru felt a sudden pang of sorrow tugging at her heart. It came so quick that it felt like nothing more than a harsh intake of breath.

No, Takeshi was too young to have such sadness in his eyes. It didn't fit the innocent, if not naïve, care-free little boy who Kaoru played with yesterday inside the train.

"Are you alright Miss?"

The man's voice broke Kaoru's line of thought and the young woman shook her head negatively. Half of the reason was for her to recollect her bearings.

"Yes I'm fine." Kaoru answered. When the man reached out a hand to help, she gave a weak smile of thanks and took it. With the added force, Kaoru was able to pull herself off the floor and onto her feet.

Immediately, Kaoru took out a spare handkerchief tucked in her obi and, grasping the long loose pink fabric of her sleeve with her other hand, brushed the unseen dirt and wrinkles from her kimono.

Once satisfied that her clothes were completely debris-free, Kaoru folded the silken cloth before tucking it back between the folds of her obi. Then, Kaoru lifted her chin to look into the man's eyes and forced herself to smile.

Kaoru could only hope that her smile isn't as strained as she felt it is.

However, the slight blush that crept to her face was real when the man before her smiled back, showing neat rows of pearly white teeth.

Granted, Kaoru always had an appreciation for aestheticism and the young man standing before her certainly is very easy on the eyes.

The first thing Kaoru noticed was his strange, yet admittedly cool, hairstyle. A cascade of unruly ebon locks crowned his head, spiked up at the sides to give an impression of short, thick blades. In most men the hair-do would've looked tacky but for some reason, it seemed to fit him well.

But what truly caught the young woman's attention were his eyes, a unique color of light grey with a darker shade lining just around the iris. It gave the man an intimidating look, though his smile was kind.

Another pair of eyes of the same shade of light grey flashed in Kaoru's memory.

The man has almost the same eyes as her older sister Miyuki.

Although Kaoru was quite sure that the man was of Japanese blood, though she wasn't certain if it was pure or not, he wore a grey full Western suit that set off his eyes and complimented his slightly tanned skin.

If he had blonde hair and blue eyes instead, Kaoru would've described the man before her as a regular Adonis or maybe even like the Greek/Roman god of light, sun and music, Apollo.

However, mild admiration soon turned into disapproval as the young man gently took hold of Kaoru's right hand and brought it to his lips where he kissed the smooth skin just above her knuckles.

"I apologize for my nephew's lack of manners…and for throwing you down on the floor."

There was a glint of mirth in the man's grey eyes as he said the last part.

Kaoru shook her head as she replied. "There's no need to apologize. I understand perfectly and he did say 'sorry' after all."

Then a small smile etched on her lips, sapphire eyes sparkling with amusement.

"And I wouldn't describe it as 'throwing me on the floor' exactly. He merely bumped into me in his haste to…"

"…to get away from me, the little brat!" screeched out the geisha from earlier, rudely interrupting Kaoru.

The three other geishas gasped while Kaoru frowned.

Kaoru did not like the other woman's attitude. It was no wonder why Takeshi ran as fast as he had been.

"Tomao! Don't be so rude," scolded Okiko.

Tomao's blue eyes gleamed darker as she tossed Okiko a small glare.

"I am not rude Okiko-san," The young woman's voice was calm and soft, though there was an edged tone of fury in it.

Tomao pointed an accusing finger at Takeshi. The young child reacted by moving closer to Kaoru, half-hiding behind the fabric of Kaoru's kimono.

"I merely want that…child," Tomao corrected when Okiko gave her a knowing glance. "…to give me back my fan."

"Then you should've said it in a nicer way," argued Okiko. "Like you said, he's just a child."

Tomao rolled her eyes. "You're such a pampering mother Okiko. Why don't you just keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"Well Okiko-san is right, Tomao-san," Sakura's soft, shy voice vibrated in the room.

Tomao turned her neck so fast as to look at Sakura that the silver and blue-colored porcelain pins adorned in her light brown hair moved.

"If I want your opinion, Sakura-san, I'll ask for it!" She snapped at the brunette.

A red hue spread across the embarrassed and silent Sakura. However, Azami wasn't nearly as timid and non-vocal as her brunette friend.

"You are such an obnoxious bitch Tomao," Azami said spitefully, a deep scowl etched on her face.

Coal-black eyes clashed with blue eyes as both women glared death at each other.

Tomao opened her mouth to retort when another voice spoke out.

"That's enough."

The firmness of the voice can be heard; its commanding tone left no room for defiance. Thus, everyone turned silent as they looked, mostly in question, at the speaker.

Kaoru had just about enough with the girls' banter. Although she felt that Tomao was wrong to say such things, Kaoru didn't think that right now was the time to talk about the matter, especially in front of a guest of the teahouse.

Sheer blue clashed with sapphire blue as the two women's gaze settled upon the other.

Kaoru kept her face blank as she noticed Tomao looking at her up and down, a small frown marring the young woman's mascara-coated face.

Yet Kaoru couldn't help but let her lips twitched into a tiny, almost unseen, smirk.

She knew that look. It was one so commonly seen amongst the geisha community that it didn't affect Kaoru as much as it had when she first started.

The look that Tomao gave her was one of deep dislike and seeping with the beginnings of envious rage.

Such a gaze was only worn by geishas who don't like competition, especially if the other girl is younger and prettier.

"And who might you be?" Tomao finally said, her voice breaking the silence that shrouded over them all like an invisible mist.

Kaoru noted that Tomao seemed to fix her gaze downwards. Whatever she had seen seemed to have made the other woman very angry, though it was well-covered.

The raven-haired young woman followed the path of Tomao's stare. Kaoru's sapphire eyes grew larger in surprise as she saw that her right hand was still clasped in the man's own hand.

Resisting the urge to frown, Kaoru gently tugged her captured hand, clearly wanting the man to release his hold on her. However the man resisted and soon Kaoru gave up and let her hand go limp instead.

Sensing that Tomao was waiting for her to reply, Kaoru opened her mouth with the intention to speak when the ebon-haired man in front of her intervened and instead, answered the other geisha's question for her.

"Ah, you must be the mysterious Mizumi Yamaguto-san spoke so highly of all night."

Kaoru blushed prettily. She lowered her eyelids submissively, curled eyelashes fluttering with feminine charm.

"That's only because I'm new. In a few days Oka-sama will treat me just the same as my fellow sisters." Kaoru replied, making sure to keep her voice light and harmonious.

The man shook his ebon-crowned head, his grey eyes dancing with merriment.

"Yamaguto-san said that you are beautiful and full of grace but she never mention that you're modest too. Such a rare combination of personalities indeed, one can hardly see it in a person nowadays."

A pale pink hue one again brushed across Kaoru's porcelain cheeks just as she covered her face using the sleeve of her kimono, muffling a soft giggle at the same time.

"Ah, your words are very much flattering err…"

"Sukenami Ojita." The man answered her unspoken question.

"Yes! Sukenami-san," Kaoru corrected herself. She lowered her arm to show a gentle smile on her lips.

"And am I right to guess that I'm not the first one to hear such praiseful phrases from you?" She asked in a teasing manner.

Sukenami flashed Kaoru a charming grin before he answered. "Please, call me Ojita. Sukenami-san is my father."

Sharp gasps were heard in the room, yet the ebon-haired man paid no heed to them.

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly whilst Takeshi merely cocked his head to the side in confusion. Clearly the young child didn't understand just how much of a deal it is for a young man to let a woman, particularly a young geisha, to call him by his first name.

Such intimacy is normally found amongst friends, family, loved ones, and perhaps even close acquaintances…but.

In the chase of a geisha and a man who isn't of relation, it's a different matter altogether.

Knowing a person's name is power already. With just the right choice of words to say, one can either heighten someone's political and social status or destroy that someone's whole life completely.

And, unbeknownst to him, Sukenami Ojita had just sprung the trap that would soon lead to his own demise.

The smile etched on Kaoru's lips could only be simply described as enchanting.

Yet under the sweet and lovely disguise laid a triumphant and devilish smirk

Who would've guessed that the great Sukenami Ojita, known for his daring and narrow escapes from the law, would soon land in jail because of one girl?

A girl endowed with the higher feminine powers given to her gender.

A simple girl who just happened to be a formerly ex-geisha.

"Ah, Ojita-san?" Kaoru said softly.

"What is it Mizumi-san?"

Kaoru let her mouth curved into a shy smile before she continued.

"Do you think you can let go of my hand now?" She asked; her sapphire eyes fixed on their still joined hands.

* * *

To say that she was mad was an understatement.

Tomao glared bitterly at the young woman before her, particularly at the now-untwined hands of the said woman and a familiar ebon-haired and grey-eyed man.

How dare she try to take away Sukenami-san's attention from her!

And in front of the others nonetheless!

The long sleeves of the young woman's dark kimono hid her clenched fists and the smile plastered on her face was forced, lips pursed into a small, grim line.

Tomao knew that she had to keep her focus. Showing anger would only become a disadvantage to her.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

That's the advice her older sister would often give to Tomao during her meiko years. The chant helps in easing the tension from the body and to clear the mind.

By routine, Tomao's chest heaved up then down as she slowly and deeply inhaled, then exhaled. Soon, the pounding of her heart lessened and the anger slowly faded away from her body, evident by the smoothening of skin on her face and the relaxed stance of her shoulders.

Feeling content, Tomao opened her eyes. She hadn't even realized that she had closed them when she started her 'meditation'.

Liquid blue eyes shifted downwards to stare into wide dark brown eyes. A soft, yet too sweet, smile made its way to Tomao's lips.

"Takeshi-kun," She started; her voice as gentle as the wings of a butterfly.

"Can I have my fan back?"

* * *

Kaoru cocked up an eyebrow at the light brown-haired girl's sudden change of face.

She had noticed the inner battle going on inside the other woman as she tried to regain hold of her emotions, hidden though it was.

Yet Kaoru chose not to pinpoint this particular observation to the others. It draws less attention than necessary to her-self.

An unexpected pull of her kimono brought Kaoru out of her musings. She looked down to see that it was Takeshi.

Initially, Kaoru thought that the five-year-old boy was trying to get her attention. But that line of thought was dismissed when she noticed that Takeshi was actually pulling her clothes towards him in an attempt to hide himself from view.

It wouldn't do him any good however as Tomao, the other geishas and Sukenami glanced down to look at Takeshi, fully expecting the child to comply.

Knowing first-hand how the mind of a young child works (courtesy of Ayame and Suzume), Kaoru took out her own fan, black lacquered with tiny pink and silver sakura petals that seemed to flow along with an invisible breeze, and flipped it open with practiced ease; allowing only a single and vaguely heard 'snap' sound to emit due to the friction caused by contact between the wooden planks of the fan.

Holding the back part of her fan to her face, Kaoru slightly bent from the hips and dipped her head low to whisper to Takeshi.

In any other circumstance, Kaoru would've opted to crouch so that she would be on Takeshi's level. However, such a thing isn't considered as 'geisha-like'.

"Shi-kun, you should give the fan back to Tomao-san." She murmured softly, using the fan as a shield from the rest of the kitchen's occupants.

Takeshi shook his head vigorously, the brown wisps of his hair swaying with each movement. He had by then released his hold on the silken fabric of Kaoru's kimono.

"No." He said stubbornly, his tiny hands gripping the said fan tightly, a dark blue color with deep black swirls lined with smoky white.

Takeshi looked up to Kaoru, giving her a look that she knew oh-so-well.

"Hey, don't give me that 'puppy dog-eyed' look. I mastered that look a long time ago." scolded Kaoru gently.

However, there was a sparkle in her sapphire eyes when she smiled.

Takeshi retaliated by pouting his lower lip further, emphasizing his puppy-like look.

Kaoru stifled her giggles with a cough. Then she gave the young boy a knowing look.

She smiled triumphantly as Takeshi soon slump his shoulders in defeat and bowed his head.

"If you want, you can borrow mine anytime you want." Kaoru added to lift Takeshi's spirits up.

"Granted you should ask me first before-hand," She continued as Takeshi looked up at her.

The young boy's dark brown eyes shined with child-like glee as he replied with a 'yes'.

"Ano…if you don't mind me asking, why is Uncle calling you 'Mizumi'?" He asked.

Kaoru was quick to reply. "Ah, well you see, it's because that's my name."

Takeshi threw a confused glance at the young woman. "But I thought that your name's…"

Kaoru cut of the rest of the young boy's sentence by placing a finger against his lips to shush him.

"You wouldn't understand much of it and you'd get bored if I explain it to you." She replied; the tone in her voice left no room for debate.

"Also, I'm regretful to say this but you must never address me by any other name other than 'Mizumi'. If you liked, you can still call me Big Sis…When we're alone of course."

"Okay." was all that Takeshi muttered.

Satisfied with his answer, Kaoru flip her fan closed as she stood upright in a manner slow enough as to prevent her back from aching yet graceful enough for Kaoru to look like a swan rising from its' sleep.

With a nodding from Kaoru, Takeshi finally moved away from the raven-haired young woman and made his way to stand in front of Tomao.

Once he got near enough, the child held out the fan towards Tomao, muttering an apology all the while.

"I'm sorry."

Tomao nodded her head to show that she accepted Takeshi's apology and quickly snatched the fan away from the young boy's grasp.

Silent as a lamb, Takeshi turned his back to the light-haired geisha and moved to stand between his uncle, Sukenami Ojita, and Kaoru.

Happy now that she had her fan back, Tomao's face broke into a charming smile.

She turned to look at Sukenami and crooned.

"Sukenami-san, we should head back to the party. They're all probably worried about us already."

Sukenami, who had been staring at Kaoru and Takeshi during the pair's chat, snapped his head towards Tomao to listen.

He gave a sheepish grin and ran a hand through his ebon hair. "You're right Tomao-san, as usual."

Tomao let a somewhat haughty smile appear on her face. "Of course, of course."

The young woman moved closer to the ebon-haired man and snaked a slender arm around the man's own.

Tomao gave a bright smile as Sukenami turned to look at her. Clearly, he hadn't expected such a forward act from the light brown-haired geisha.

"We mustn't keep the others waiting, Sukenami-san." She crooned out softly.

Flipping her fan open, Tomao held it against her face so that Sukenami couldn't see the victorious smirk the young woman tossed at Kaoru.

Kaoru raised a slender eyebrow at Tomao's obvious sign of challenge. At first Kaoru was a bit confused at the other woman's actions but it wasn't long before she got the message.

Returning the favor with a smile of her own, inside Kaoru was laughing.

Ah…So Tomao thinks of her as a threat, does she?

Truth be told, Kaoru's original plan was to have Sukenami Ojita trust her and get enough information for the police to arrest him.

However, with Tomao in the scene, Kaoru would have to tweak her plans a bit. Sure she expected that there'll be some conflict regarding one or even a few of the other geishas but Kaoru didn't thought of just how close a geisha might be with Sukenami.

Which made Kaoru to wonder and ask herself.

How intimate is Tomao's relationship with Sukenami?

And how could Kaoru get Sukenami's interest without leading to a nasty situation?

Sadly, Kaoru already knew the answer to the last question.

She would have to fight. Not in a battlefield but inside the okiya-slash-teahouse. Not with swords, bokkens or even fists but with words and gestures. And most importantly, not for honor, peace and such but for the attention of a man she did not even know.

Kaoru stifled an exasperated sigh. Already the raven-haired young woman felt a catfight coming, if she could take Tomao's challenging smirk at her as a sort of hint.

Yes, it truly sucked to be her right about now.

"Ah, would you like to accompany us ladies?" Sukenami's voice broke Kaoru out of her thoughts.

Noticing the way Tomao scrunched up her nose as and pursed her lips together; Kaoru could only guess that the other woman wasn't too pleased with Sukenami's suggestion.

At this, Kaoru had to bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Stealing a quick glance at Sakura, Okiko and Azami, Kaoru saw that they weren't against going, and so nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes of course, Sukenami-san. We would gladly join you all at the party." Kaoru sweetly answered.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Ojita instead?" Sukenami mock-scolded, his grey eyes gleamed as he held out his free arm for Kaoru to take.

Kaoru gave a charming smile of thanks and accepted the offer. Over Sukenami's head, Kaoru could make out a pair blue eyes blazing with poorly controlled fury as their owner glared at the raven-haired young woman.

A mischievous smirk etched on Kaoru's lips and a lone thought crossed her mind.

Let the games begin then.

* * *

Moonlight peeked through the dark clouds, the wandering beams shrouding the land with the moon's lovely glow, like a mother embracing her beloved children.

No crickets were heard tonight; their symphony to thank the Mother Moon for her warmth and light silenced, disturbed, disrupted by the presence of a stranger amidst them.

Kenshin stared into the river, mildly watching as a few of the moon's rays cast themselves upon the tranquil waters, scattering as they came in contact with the surface.

His face was set in a blank mask yet the churning emotions that swirled in the man's eyes, a darker shade of violet (almost amethyst) than normal, betrayed him.

Eyes are after all, the windows to the soul.

The former rurouni slowly lifted his chin up to look at the pitch black sky. A small frown made its way to his lips.

Even the stars seemed to be reluctant to show themselves to him.

But Kenshin didn't mind. Without Kaoru beside him, Kenshin couldn't enjoy the night's beauty as he had often done before, mostly at the wooden steps of the dojo and, on rare occasions, at the rooftop of the said building.

What he did regret not seeing though, were the fireflies.

Kenshin gave a sad smile as he turned his gaze down to the soft grass that lay around him.

It was in this same spot that he had said good-bye to Kaoru when he had to leave for Kyoto to fight Shishio.

Kenshin muffled a scoff. How ironic it is that the sky was practically littered with stars that night and the call of the crickets were only rivaled with the soft light of the fireflies as they danced around both him and Kaoru.

Dark violet eyes took in a steel bluish hue as Kenshin remembered the tears that Kaoru had shed for him that night as she pleaded for him to stay…

To stay with her.

Kenshin's grip on his arms tightened. Now it seemed that they had switched places, with him moping around the dojo and Kaoru in Yokohoma.

But what made the two events different was that Kenshin had said good-bye and Kaoru didn't.

His chest ached at the thought. True, he knew that Kaoru had her reasons and it really shouldn't be any of his business since the police called for Kaoru and not him.

But from the data he had gathered from Misao and Aoshi, Kenshin knew that Kaoru is in even more potential danger than he first thought

_-flashback-_

"Himura, have you heard about the killings and disappearances of the people involved in the underground network?" asked Misao, staring intently into Kenshin's eyes.

"Yes, Saitou told me everything." Kenshin muttered in reply, a bitter tone in his voice.

Misao's eyes widen in surprise, the serious look in her face vanished. "Huh? Why in the world would he tell you that?"

"Because Busu's involved in this whole fiasco as well." It was Yahiko who spoke out.

Now, both Misao and Aoshi are confused, though the latter was successful in hiding it.

"What do you mean? What does Kaoru have to do with the black market?"

"We've just found out that Jou-chan has been given a mission by the Wolf." Sano answered.

A slender eyebrow rising slightly higher than the other, Aoshi asked.

"Why would Hajime asked for Kamiya's help? I would expect that he would want your help instead."

Yahiko's face turned red as he fought off the laughter that threatened to come out of his mouth while Sano snickered. And if one is quick enough, a small flush could even be seen on Kenshin's face before it quickly subsided.

"Regardless of his choice of clothing, I seriously doubt that Kenshin's a cross dresser." Sano smirked.

Misao's emerald eyes threatened to jump out of their sockets when she heard this.

"WHAT!"

Kenshin tossed Sano a look that made the brown-haired man shudder. The intensity of the glare was strong and hard, and it didn't helped that Sano could see the beginnings of an amber hue mixing in the redhead's violet orbs.

It seemed that Battousai was coming out more and more regularly, breaking out of Kenshin's hold.

But what made Sano edgy was the possibility that Kenshin no longer cared if the hitokiri in him did come out.

Yahiko coughed to get everybody's attention. When they all turned to look at him, he said.

"Well you see it's like this…"

And with that starting phrase, Yahiko began to explain the events of the past few days with added information (or in Sano's case, very colorful comments regarding a certain Mibu Wolf) from the other two dojo residents.

Once done, Yahiko left out an audible sigh of relief. Man was he tired from all of that talking!

Unconsciously, the fourteen-year-old rubbed his jaw. It was starting to sore.

After getting over the initial shock of knowing of a previously-hidden part of her close friend's past, Misao slammed her fist against her open palm.

"Well that settles it then. We'll head for Yokohoma as soon as we can!" She proclaimed.

"By 'we' you mean Yahiko, Sano and me right?" said Kenshin.

Misao shook her head negatively. "No, silly! I'm coming along as well and Aoshi-sama's going too!"

Aoshi gave an affirmative nod to prove Misao's statement.

"But…" Kenshin was interrupted by Misao who had placed her fingers against his lips, cutting him off.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. He had never liked it when people interrupt him and his hand twitched to unsheathe his sakabatou and cut off the genki ninja's whole hand off.

**"Tsk. Tsk. My, so bloodthirsty today, aren't we?"** Battousai taunted at the back of his mind.

_"Shut up."_

And Battousai did, though Kenshin swore that the hitokiri had a triumphant grin settled on his lips.

Not noticing the frown that appeared on Kenshin's face, Misao said.

"Even though Kaoru isn't at Yokohoma, Aoshi-sama and I still have to go."

This caught their attention, even Kenshin's.

"What do you mean Misao?" Kenshin asked, secretly glad that the emerald-eyed woman had finally moved away from his person.

A dark gleam was seen on Misao's eyes and her face turned serious once more.

"As you said, Sukenami Ojita is rumored to be responsible for the happenings in the black market and at first we suspected it too but then there's another rumor going around the underground society that he didn't commit those crimes." It was Aoshi who spoke up.

"We don't know yet who it is but we are determined to find out." Injected Misao before Yahiko, Sano, or Kenshin could ask.

"That is why we're heading for Yokohoma as well." She added.

"Then why are you guys in Tokyo?" asked a curious Sano.

Misao gave him a 'duh' look. "It's supposed to be just Oniwanbansuu business but we wanted to ask you guys if perhaps you have heard of these incidents since the police banned the newspapers to extract such information."

She continued. "And besides, how could we get to Yokohoma? The trains going there are invalid until next week and we couldn't walk since all of the roads heading there are under going reconstruction. Also there aren't any public ships that could take us there."

"Unless we could somehow magically transport ourselves, it's impossible to go to Yokohoma until the trains are fixed."

Silence met Misao's ears when she finished talking, each of the males in the room deep in his own thoughts.

Finally Kenshin got to his foot, breaking the tension in the room.

"Where are you going Himura?" asked Aoshi as he and the other turned their gaze to Kenshin who had his back to them.

"To the harbor, I have an acquaintance who is a captain of his ship. He owes me a favor and I plan to collect it."

With that thought in mind, Kenshin slid opened the shoji door and walked off into the late afternoon light.

_-end flashback-_

Kenshin felt that his urge to go to Yokohoma was fully justified. After all, wouldn't one be concerned for his love's safety?

Yes, he loves her. Kenshin was sure about that.

But did Kaoru love him as well?

Kenshin sighed. It was primarily his fault. He didn't want Kaoru to love him as he felt unworthy for her. So, he pushed her away, never thinking that in doing so, he had hurt her.

Until now.

Kenshin had made up his mind. As soon as he sees Kaoru again, he would do it.

He would tell her his feelings.

**"And it's about damn time if you asked me!" **

Kenshin groaned as he felt his hitokiri side acting up again. Couldn't Battousai just leave him alone with his thoughts?

**"Feh! Yeah right! Why would I do that? Besides, your thoughts are mine as well. Don't forget that." **

Then to Kenshin's outmost shock, Battousai continued in a purring voice.

**"I especially like the one about Kaoru in her room, wrapped in nothing more than a towel. Her hair wet and loose from the bath, framing those marvelous sapphire eyes and her soft flushed skin…The hint of magnificent curves underneath the cotton fabric…Her lips slightly parted with that adorable pout of her lower lip…"**

Kenshin shook his head feverishly to dissuade the images from appearing in his conscious mind. He had even considered dunking his head in the river water to clear his brain. He shouldn't think of such things.

Then a playful smirk settled in his lips. At least not yet.

Besides, why should he imagine when he could do the real things instead?

Naughty amber sparks replaced the steel-blue hue in Kenshin's violet eyes.

Yes. Tomorrow he and the others would board the ship, borrowed from the owner who owed Kenshin a favor, and in a few days time, they would land in Yokohoma shores.

Looking up, Kenshin somehow felt comforted by the moon's glow. A stray breeze picked up and rustled his hair, the blood red locks caressing his face.

Kenshin sighed in content and closed his eyes momentarily. Visualizing Kaoru's lovely face in his mind, Kenshin smiled and relished in rememorizing every inch of her features before he opened his eyes, now their normal soft violet color.

Picking up his sakabatou lying across him, Kenshin pulled himself up on his feet from his sitting position on the large rock and stretched.

Stealing one last glance at the night sky then at the river before him, Kenshin turned his back away from the scene.

_Wait for me, Kaoru._

Kenshin smiled as he walked down a familiar path, taking baby steps as he wanted to take in all of the dark yet harmonious beauty around him.

Soon, he spied the rooftop of the dojo from a distance and his smile widened.

_Because I'm coming after you._

_Kaoru, my love._

**_

* * *

_**

**_To be continued._**

Sapphire: Is it just me or have I gotten extra romantic? Gak! I'm sure all you action/adventure fans must really hate me now huh? Hohoho! (smiles) Hopefully, I'll be able to get out of this gushy lovey-dovey mood soon (blame that on February, the month of love… (laughs)).

Anyways, as usual, please don't forget to tune in to the next chapter. And please, do leave some reviews…I can't help it! I'm so addicted to them; it's like a drug….Hohoho! (grins)


	8. The Plot Thickens

AN: Woah! So many people reviewed! I'm completely 'cite to say the least. Thank you all so much. I hoped that this chapter will help the story to reach 300 reviews. (crosses her fingers and shuts her eyes tight while chanting incoherent words)

Daemon: Please bear with my mistress as she is suffering from Hypertensive Fanfiction Writer's Trauma (HFWT…Just made it up people! (winks)).

Daemon: (coughs) Anyway, Wolf Sapphire would like to thank the following people for their reviews. She is sorry that she can not reply because she doesn't want to reveal anything that may possibly spoil future chapters. If you truly wish for her to answer your questions, please do not hesitate to email or IM her at Yahoo.

**Special Thanks To The Reveiwers:**

**Jazze**** Pha; Jisusaken; kitsune; half-breed-demon-fox; Ruby27; reader00; samuraiduck27; inuyasha/kenshin gurl; Gohanzgirl; ghettotaku; bionne; GreenEyedFloozy; Reignashii; pnaixrose; Sagitarious Devil; saskia2; CrypticSorceress; Bradybunch4529; Moonmage; hotohori P; Avid RK Reader; Peachie-Chan; starrydreamz: Lauren1; SakK; erica6060; Triste1; arashi no sakura; kaoruchan87; animeLCgrl; battousai's number one; skydancer; tuts04; WolfGirl123; Vesca**

If I had accidentally forgot to thank someone, please let me know. Also thank you very very much to Jazze Pha and starrydreamz who reviewed the same chapter twice in different time intervals ( In the words of the Rurouni, 'Ororo!').

Keep rocking people! As a prize for such the wonderful and deeply thoughtful reviews you have two prizes to choose from! (I'm feeling generous, okay? (smiles))

You have the choice to either pick; a.) A sneak preview of the next chapter of your favorite story written by moi sent to you personally by email. There are only _two_ conditions: your email address and also, you cannot choose the next chapter of this fic. (Sorry!)

Or, if you want, you can choose b.) A scanned picture of your fave RK character and yes, you have to leave your email address.

Enough rambling, let's head on to the next chapter!

Note: Supernatural Love is already finished, just waiting for my beta while the last chapter to 'The Demon Child' is halfway done. Also, I have a new one-shot fic 'Meeting Hermano' that is already posted on the site. (Warning: It's not my best work…)

* * *

**Undercover Geisha**

_Chapter Seven: The Plot Thickens_

_

* * *

_

"Oi! Move your lazy bums and bring up them cargos!" A shaved-head man yelled. His beady eyes trained on the flock of moving men down at the pier.

"You call that _fast_? My great-grandmother can move faster than you turtles!" The man's heavily-accented voice boomed even louder.

Sano, Yahiko and Misao sported sweatdrops at the back of their heads, watching as the men fasten their pace to bring up the large boxes up the wooden plank to carry down to the storage room below deck.

Aoshi and Kenshin merely stood with blank expressions etched on their faces. His interest dwindling at the scene, Kenshin shifted his violet, a noticeable amber gleam in them, eyes to the man between him and Aoshi.

The said man was watching intently as his fellows worked. An amused grin twitched up his lips at something the man with the shaved head said, giving his heavily bearded-face a more youthful look despite the whiteness of his hair and the deep wrinkles that came with age.

To the far-away casual observer, the older man may be mistaken as a regular veteran sailor with his attire of a faded blue semi-loose sleeveless shirt that exposed bulking muscles that surpassed the cruelty of time and loose black pants tucked inside a pair of what was once black boots that looked worn-out from use. Yet if you look up-close at him, one could feel the authority and intimidation in his aura that seemed to seep right out of the man.

Captain Nadashiro knew both the wonders and sorrows of the seas like the back of his calloused-hands. He knew both the potential dangers and hidden treasures that lay beneath its' crystalline waters.

"Is it really wise to bring all of these?" Aoshi's cool voice penetrated the air. He was glancing at the much older man besides him with his usual emotionless blue-green eyes.

"Captain." He added as an afterthought.

Nadashiro shook his head, brushing aside the few remaining black strands of his hair away from his face.

"Of course not." He admitted. "But since I have to bring you all to Yokohoma, I might as well hit two birds in one stone and sell my wages there."

"Few merchants ever go to Yokohoma nowadays. What with the rumored pirate attacks in route to Yokohoma and all." The captain added.

Yahiko stiffened. Pirate attacks? He didn't know about that. Sure, he knew that, lately, ships had cancelled their trips to Yokohoma, even the traders' ships. What he didn't know was the reason why. Yahiko thought that perhaps it was because of the murders of the underground's leaders that forced Yokohoma to close down its harbors.

Yokohoma is one of the chief ports in the country so there had to be a good reason why it was temporarily shut-down.

The fourteen-year-old glanced at the others to see what their reactions to the Captain's new revelation.

All of them, even Nadashiro, sported frowns in their grim faces. Strangely though, they didn't look the least bit surprised.

"I have heard of rumors about these attacks but I never thought that they were true." It was Misao who broke the tensed silence of the group.

"There are other rumors as well." Nadashiro continued. "That the killings of some of the biggest and most influential leaders in the Black Market have some sort of connection with the pirate attacks."

Seeing the alarmed looks sent his way, Nadashiro shook his head. "Do not worry. Most people just think that they're rumors. Nothing more. My men and I made sure of that."

Misao sighed wistfully. "These rumors just keep popping up it's getting hard to tell which ones are fact and fiction."

Nadashiro smiled mischievously. "That's the point."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the much older man. "Regardless, you know too much of these 'so-called' rumors. How is it so?" He took a step closer to Nadashiro and had reached a hand to his kodachi's hilt when Kenshin stepped in between the two men, his own hand touching the hilt of his sakabatou.

Icy blue-green pierced into dark violet as both legendary swordsmen stared at each other's eyes.

"Step aside Himura." Aoshi commanded. "I know that he's a friend of yours but I am not willing to take any more chances of trusting a person who is still a complete stranger to me."

Kenshin shook his head negatively. "I cannot let you hurt this man Aoshi. While I believe in what you say about trusting a stranger, I assure you that you can trust this man."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes, as if scrutinizing the whole situation. Misao had walked towards the ebony-haired man and gently touched the arm closest to the kodachi's sheath.

To everyone's relief, Aoshi's stature seemed to relax and let his arm fall limp to his side as he took a step back, unconsciously making him mover closer to Misao. It was a gesture that failed to attract the attentions of all but a certain fourteen-year-old unruly-haired boy.

Yahiko mentally smirked. He couldn't wait to tell Busu about this. In his mind, Kaoru is still the loveable and sometimes annoying hag that he knew and trained under. Despite the recent revelations about her jaded past.

Suddenly, the sound of a ship's horn snapped them out of their reverie. The shaved-head man who was shouting orders earlier had started to walk towards them.

"We'll talk about this later inside my cabin." Nadashiro managed to whisper to the others just before the shaved-head man came within earshot of the group.

The deeply-tanned man gave a one-hand salute, his feet inches apart like that of a military's soldier. "Captain. The cargos are piled and stacked below deck and everything's seems to be in tip-top shape. I'd checked three times to see if I had missed anything."

Nadashiro nod his head. "Yes, yes. We shall set sail then. Man the stir for me, Kiro. I have something important to talk to my guests."

Kiro nod his head and turned on his heel so that his back faced them and walked away in brisk, quick steps.

Nadashiro shook his head once Kiro was out of sight. "Nice lad. Though he takes things too seriously."

Sano smirked in Aoshi's direction. "Sounds like a certain someone we know."

Aoshi tossed the brown-haired young man a narrow-eyed glare.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Kaoru brushed her long raven hair as she hummed softly to the lyrics of a song tuning softly in the radio near her desk. Sunlight filtered through her half-opened window, enveloping the whole room with its warm, golden radiance.

A stray ray of light touched her hair, casting an illusion of it to be a midnight blue color instead of gossamer black.

Kaoru let a small smile tug up her lips as a short relapse of last night sparked in her mind's eye. It appeared for a mere fraction of a second but it was enough for her to remember.

Setting down her brush, she peered into her vanity mirror with blank eyes as she let the soft music and the warm air resurface memories of last night's party to cloud her vision.

_-flashback-_

_Voices of men and women talking and the cling of tea and/or sake cups resonated as Kaoru and the others headed for the private room where the party was being held. The sounds grew louder as they got closer._

_Nervously, Kaoru unconsciously gripped her fingers on Ojita's arm. She was worried. What if she makes a mistake and somehow reveals herself in the process? Oh why couldn't Saitou find some other girl to play 'geisha spy' instead of her? Why did he have to dig up a part of her past that she would rather choose to forget then relive again? _

_Ojita obviously thought that Kaoru nervous for a different reason and so, he took her hand in his own and squeezed it gently._

_"You'll like my friends and I'm sure that they'll love you. You'll enjoy the party as well." He spoke to her softly._

_Kaoru turned her head to flash the ebony-haired man a smile._

_"I hope so." She said, managing to keep her voice steady and lovely. "And, if they're half as charming as you, then I'm sure that I'll enjoy their company."_

_Ojita grinned. "I have the sudden impulse to turn about and not let my friends meet you." He admitted._

_"Why is that so, Ojita-san?" Kaoru asked in an innocent voice. "Don't you think I'm pretty enough for your companions to see?"_

_She let her lower lip pout a little, masking a mock-hurt look in her face as she did so._

_The slightly older man let out a short, gruff laugh. "My dear, no one is as deserving as to peer upon your lovely face." _

_On cue, Kaoru's cheeks flushed a pale pink. Flipping her fan opened with her free hand, Kaoru covered her mouth with it and giggled. "You are a very suave person Okita-san. Well, you've may managed to talk your way out this time. But…"_

_Snapping her fan shut, Kaoru tapped it lightly on the young man's shoulder in a playful manner. "I will relish in the day that I'll finally get to see you tongue-tied." She tossed him a playful smile to show that she didn't mean any harm._

_"Well then, you won't mind if you have to stay by my side for a long time then." Ojita answered. He winked at her teasingly. "Not that I do not enjoy your company. On the contrary, I find it pleasurable and highly entertaining."_

_"Mou! Ojita-san! You speak so highly of me yet we've only known each other for a few minutes. I certainly hope I can fulfill your expectations." Kaoru murmured._

_A small cough prevented Ojita from replying. It was Tomao._

_"As much as I enjoy spending time with you Ojita-kun." The brown-haired girl deepened her voice to give emphasis on the 'kun' part. "We have to go inside now. The hallway is indeed chilling compared to the vibrancy of the party."_

_Ojita frowned at the use of his name without consent. His grey eyes hardened as he turned, a bit reluctant, away from Kaoru's face to Tomao._

_"Tomao-san, I would gladly appreciate it if you stop calling me with such informality." He said blandly, keeping his voice light despite the small anger embedded in his words._

_Tomao stood still for a moment, deep in shock, before she recovered. "Yes, I understand. I am deeply sorry Sukenami-san." She apologized and even gave a little bow._

_Kaoru got to hand it to Tomao. She looked a cool as a cucumber, managing to conceal her true emotions perfectly._

_Out of the corner of her eyes, Kaoru could see both Azami and Okiko trying to stifle their snickers (not giggles) with the sleeves of her respective kimonos. Sakura, on the other hand, sported on her cheeks a pink shade of embarrassment on her fellow geisha's behalf._

_A tug on her entrapped arm made Kaoru face Ojita, who smiled with mirth at her._

_"Let's go inside, shall we?" He asked, all traces of anger in his voice vanished._

_Kaoru simply nod her head in reply. Turning to face the door, she barely noticed Ojita reaching out his free hand to slide the rice-paper door open._

_She hadn't entertained anybody since she was seventeen, for goodness' sake! That fact alone made her want to go into anxiety-attack mode._

_Kaoru swallowed a sigh as the door finally opened and a view of the party could be seen._

_She hadn't forgotten everything she was taught but still, two years of no practice could make anyone a bit rusty. Kaoru only hoped that she wouldn't have to do anything except engage in conversations and maybe pour a cup or two._

_Forcing a smile, Kaoru let Ojita guide her inside along with Tomao with Sakura, Azami and Okiko bringing up the rear._

_-end flashback-_

"Mizumi-san." A soft voice shook Kaoru from her reminisce. Shaking her head, Kaoru glanced at her mirror to see Kiara's reflection standing behind her own.

"What is it Kiara?" Kaoru asked, fixing her gaze on the reflected Kiara instead of the real one.

The black-haired maid bowed and when she stood upright once more, said in her shy voice. "Yamaguto-sama requests for your presence, Mizumi-san. She says it's very urgent that you must see her right now before breakfast is to be served."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose and bit her lower lip, a sign that she was deep in thought. Perhaps Reiko-sama wanted to speak to her about last night's party. Or rather, Tomao told her of the events of that night and wanted to apprehend and scold her or something.

Kaoru couldn't stop the blush from staining her cheeks at that thought. Mentally, she shook her head to rid herself of more memories of the party from surfacing.

Instead, Kaoru nod her head to Kiara. "Alright. Tell Oka-sama that I'll see her as soon as I finish getting dressed." She said; motioning a hand to the evening yukata she still wore.

Kiara gave a little bow of her head and turned to exit the room. Soon, Kaoru heard the soft sound of two wooden objects clicking together, indicating that Kiara had closed both the inner shoji and outer wooden doors.

A faint smile touched her lips as Kaoru settled her gaze on her reflection once more.

"Now, what kimono should I wear today?" She murmured softly to herself.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Nadashiro closed the door behind him after he ushered the group of three men, a child-woman and a teenage boy inside the cabin. It was a cozy place that was furnished beautifully with both Western and Japanese artifacts to add a touch of elegance and comfort to the not-so-large room.

He coughed deeply, easily catching the attention of everyone else in the group. Particularly the young emerald-eyed girl who was staring in awe at some of the Western styled tapestries.

"To answer your earlier question Aoshi, I know of such things because I was once a spy for the government the last decade since the beginning of the Meiji Era. Understandably, everything was unstable and chaotic with the end of the Boshin Civil Wars, so the government had hired me, a former samurai who was neutral during the war, to 'check' up on things." The captain started.

"During those times, I had gained friendships in people who were involved in the underground's workings. Most of them are willing to let me in a few 'details' in exchange for a lighter prison sentence. Even now, I still have a few contacts here and there." He continued.

Nadashiro gazed at them intently with his dark eyes. "I trust all of you with this information on account that you are friends of Battousai." He said simply, ignoring the stunned looks on the group's, except for Kenshin and Aoshi who had raised both of his eyebrows, faces.

"How?" It was Sano who asked, speaking for the others.

"Nadashiro and I met during the Bakumatsu." Kenshin explained. "I was assigned in his area for an ordered assassination. Since he was neutral, neither of the two gumis had to kill him as long as he doesn't get in our way."

Nadashiro nod his head. "But that doesn't stop others from trying. Himura helped me when I was cornered by a gang of rogue samurais."

"I saw the x-cross on his face and I knew then that he was the Battousai. In exchange for my silence, Himura saved my life. Even still I felt that I owe him a favor."

He and Kenshin exchanged looks before he continued. "And that favor has finally been repaid after more than a decade since the war ended."

"I have a question." It was Yahiko who spoke up. Sensing all eyes on him, Yahiko continued. "What you said earlier; how is it that no one else has yet to believe these are real and not rumors?"

"It's simple. My men and I will spread yet another rumor to counter-act it. That way, no one would believe them because there are too many versions of the same 'rumor'."

"To create confusion so that no one except the police and those involved will be the wiser." Aoshi gave his two cents.

Nadashiro nod his head. "Yes, that is correct."

"The police didn't want to raise a panic between the civilians. If the mass population of them knew, people would be at each other's throats and accusing one another, causing pandemonium which is the last thing the government wants to deal with right now. I get it now." Sano spoke.

Noticing the surprised stares given to him by Misao and Yahiko, Sano grew frustrated. "What? It's actually pretty obvious once somebody explains it. I'm not stupid, you know." He grumbled.

Misao and Yahiko exchanged looks. Both blinked. "Well I guess there IS a first time for everything." Misao muttered.

Yahiko nod his head. "Yeah. I'd never thought Rooster-head could actually use a brain."

Misao tapped her chin, a thoughtful glaze in her eyes. "Come to think of it. I didn't even know Sano has one."

The tick-mark on Sano's forehead could be seen prickling in his temple as he closed his eyes. "Why you two little…"

Making a choking motion with his hands, the irked rooster reached for the first of the two he could grab. Namely, Yahiko's neck.

What followed was a fight between a rooster, a baby rooster and a weasel with the older rooster trying to strangle the kid rooster ala 'Homer Strangles Bart Simpson' style while the weasel tries to break them apart and, thus, got herself tangled in a large dust cloud with arms, legs, and even faces poking out of the cloud every minute or so.

At such a comical sight, even Aoshi had to sweat-drop. Kenshin looking undecided as to stop the three (his Rurouni-half) while crying 'Oro' over and over again or as to laugh boisterously or at least smirk (his Battousai persona). In the mean time, Nadashiro was content enough to laugh out loud for the three of them (including Aoshi).

**x-o-X-o-x**

Ojita Sukenami had been an orphan as long as he could remember, which was fifteen years ago when he was seven. Usually, at such an age, a child could be able to keep memories before that but Ojita wasn't as lucky. He couldn't even remember his real name.

Even when he was adopted by the childless Sukenamis and was given a name and a home, Ojita still felt that something was missing. His past.

When he was younger, he would often try to remember to the point that he would faint from the pounding pain in his head. But it was in vain, for he couldn't fathom anything more than blurry figures of people and grey eyes much like his own. During nights when he would doze off, he would dream of nothing more than the color of angry red-orange and, in rare occasions, thought that he could even smell smoke and hear the sounds of people crying.

There had been so much he wanted to know, wished to know, that he often neglect his present time with his adoptive parents to dwindle in his shady past. Only when he had given up remembering did he at least tried to show the Sukenamis his gratitude for them. By that time, however, both of them were struck with an unfamiliar sickness. Yet, he continued to care for them, letting them know the appreciation he felt towards them for his upbringing.

Unfortunately, Kami had decided that it was their time to leave. Ojita was barely nineteen when they died, their deteriorating conditions prevailing over their strong will to live. Luckily, the Sukenamis is a rich family and since he is the sole heir, they left all of their lands, wealth and everything else to him.

Ojita sighed and ran a hand through his messy, uncombed ebony hair. Indeed, he was very grateful to the kind Sukenamis for choosing him out of all the other potential little girls and boys. The orphanage where he had been taken in was not so 'loving' as they portrayed themselves to be. In fact, the people there were cruel and the other children always stayed away from him, jeering him at a distance, because he was different from the rest.

Often, the other kids would call him names, especially the other boys. They made fun of him because of his unusually-colored eyes.

_(AN: Please be noted that the italicized words in this segment are that of children between the ages of four-eight so naturally there'll be wrong grammar.)_

_"What a weirdo."_

_"Yeah, did you see his eyes? They looked like mushy stuff Mrs. Mikami would make us eat."_

_"Nah, they look more like someone had sucked the color right out of them."_

_"Do you think?"_

_"Of course! Nobody has eyes like that. And he's such a weirdo too. Can't even remember his own name."_

_"Really? That's terrible!"_

_"You know what I think? I don't even think he has a family."_

_"Maybe he was dropped here by a demon!" _

_"Yeah! Or maybe he is a demon and he ate his own parents!"_

_"That's horrible!"_

Crack!

Ojita opened his eyes slowly to see that he had gripped the water cup he was holding too much. Blood dripped down his clenched fist, leaving a trail and staining the cuffs of his suit.

Biting his tongue to prevent profanities from escaping his lips, Ojita put down the cup and slowly released it. He would dispose of it later.

Ojita held his injured hand up to see tiny pieces of broken porcelain stab deep in his palm, cutting his skin. Thankfully, none were too deep to consider surgery.

Ojita stood up from his chair and headed for the bathroom. There, he opened the medicine cabinet and took out a pair of tweezers. With precise care, he plucked out every broken piece one by one, putting them in a spare container he founded. Beads of sweat dripped down the side of his face as he continued his horrendous and painful task. He didn't cry out though, he was too proud to do that for such an insignificant problem. (AN: Snort. Well I don't know if I'll feel the same way if I was in his place…)

A contented smile touched his lips as he plucked and dropped the last bit of porcelain onto the container.

Setting down his blood-encrusted tweezers on one side of the sink, Ojita used his un-injured hand to twist the faucet open. Slowly, he brought his bloodied hand to meet the rush of the tap's water.

He gritted his teeth in pain as the jet of water came in contact with his injured skin. He let it cleaned itself for awhile until the pain nearly subsided. Then he took a bottle of antiseptics, dabbed a few drops in a clean rag (AN: I don't think they have cotton balls yet…Hohoho! (winks)) and began to pat it on his cuts.

After a few minutes of enduring the stinging pain of the liquid medicine, Ojita was finally finished with his self-treatment. Seeing that he didn't have any spare bandages in his cabinet, he dug into his pockets in a search for a makeshift one.

His hand touched something that felt somewhat silky and drew it out. It was a white handkerchief with embroideries of multicolored butterflies sown on it.

A twitch of a smile crept up his lips as he thought of the owner of this very special cloth.

_-flashback-_

_"Oh I'm so deeply sorry Sukenami-san! Please do pardon me, it wasn't intentional at all I swear it!" Tomao cried out as she accidentally spilled tea on the ebony-haired man's lap, staining his grey pants and turning it into an obvious shade of ugly brown._

_Ojita looked at her disapprovingly. He knew that she was getting back at him for indirectly insulting her outside. He was about to put the brown-haired young woman in place when he felt a light tap on his shoulder._

_Turning his head, he saw that it was Mizumi. She smiled and held out something small and white to him. It was a handkerchief, her handkerchief._

_"Here," She said in her sweet voice, sending involuntary shivers coursing down his spine. _

_Lowering it to a whisper so that only he could hear, she continued. "Use this or the tea will stain your pants further. Also, when you have the chance, dab it with water and then soap and rub it carefully in one direction so as not to damage the fabric."_

_Nodding his head at her, Ojita graciously took the piece of clothing. Luckily, by this time, no one was looking so he was able to dry some of the still wet splotches of tea in his pants. It was only after he was done did he forget to mention something to Mizumi._

_Turning his head back to where Mizumi was, he was disappointed to see that she had moved to sit besides one of his acquaintances who had called out for her to come over._

_Sneaking one more glance at the beautiful girl with the midnight-colored hair and brilliant sapphire eyes, Ojita turned to listen half-heartedly with Tomao as she once again assaulted his ears with her insincere apologizes and fake tears._

_He had wanted to thank her._

_-end flashback-_

"Maybe I should see her this afternoon." Ojita said thoughtfully. "Then I could return this to her."

Ojita held up the white cloth for a closer inspection and frowned when he noticed the brown spots scattered over it, marring it's perfection.

'But certainly not before cleaning it.' He said to himself.

Having made a decision, Ojita tucked back the handkerchief in his pocket. He could not dare to dirty it even more.

Remembering his earlier predicament, Ojita rummaged through the bathroom cabinets for another look, hoping to find a spare roll of bandages.

He smiled in relief when he finally managed to dig one out of the less-used cabinets. Unclasping the lock at one end of the roll, he wrapped it around his injured hand with as much care to evenness and spacing as a well-experienced doctor or nurse would have done.

Yes. He would see Mizumi this afternoon. Perhaps bring her a small gift as a token of last night.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Misao had decided to browse inside the Captain's cabin. Sano and Yahiko were taken by Aoshi to the sick-bay to take care of the multiple bruises and cuts they received from each other. Kenshin was talking to Nadashiro, about what Misao didn't know.

Her eyes scanned the room, and when they drift to the right, Misao spied something that sparked her interest. Walking in silent-footed steps, Misao moved closer to what caught her eye. It was a small gravestone made of white-powdered marble with characters written on it.

"What's this?" She murmured, mostly to herself, as she picked it up. She peered through the calligraphy, trying to decipher the words.

"That is my family's gravestone." Nadashiro's deep voice nearly made Misao jump in her feet.

Misao looked back and nearly bumped her nose to the captain's hard chest. She titled her chin up and saw the sadness dwelling in Nadashiro's dark eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Misao regretted that she even asked.

Nadashiro shook his head. "Don't be. It has been a long time since they've died. I had got over them."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?" Misao knew that she should drop the subject but her curiosity got the best of her.

Nadashiro shut his eyes and sighed. Misao thought that he wasn't going to answer when he suddenly spoke in a monotone voice.

"I was out of town that night. My wife had become ill and I went there to get some medicine. When I came back, my home was burnt to the ground. The neighbors had put out the fire but tendrils of smoke continued to rise from the ruins. They told me that they didn't see them get out alive."

He paused, as if to recollect his wavering emotions. "But I couldn't believe them, I didn't want to believe. So I searched through the debris. I found my severely burnt wife's lifeless arm sticking out from underneath a piece of blackened wood. That was all that was left of her."

"I gave up trying to find my daughter and son after that. I could not bear the pain anymore. When we dug up the bodies, the only thing that we could find was my wife's arm. The neighbors hypothesized that the heat must've been so strong and hot that it cremated them." (AN: Wow! That's a very strong fire!)

"If I may ask, what are their names? I can't depict this language. It looks Japanese yet I am not familiar with the characters."

Nadashiro shook his head at Misao. "It's normal that you wouldn't know. They're not written in Japanese but in Chinese. My wife was a refugee from China though few people know about it."

Misao bit her lip. "Their last names here aren't written in Chinese but they don't look to be yours."

"That's because 'Nadashiro' isn't my real name…"

"His real name is Otushiro Nadashi, former squad leader of the 'Watchers'. They are a small group of neutral samurais who served to protect the civilians during the Bakumatsu." A cool voice said from behind them.

They turned and saw that it was Aoshi who spoke. Behind him were Sano and Yahiko with Kenshin leaning against the wall facing them, the bangs of his red hair hiding his gaze.

"I thought there was something familiar about you." Aoshi said in monotone, his eyes narrowing into stilts.

**"Otushiro?**** Isn't that the name of Kaoru's Older Sister?" **Battousai spoke in Kenshin's mind.

_"Maybe it's a coincidence. After all, more than two non-blood-related families share the same name, isn't it?"_

**"Rurouni, you know as damn well as I do that there's no such thing as coincidence."**

_"Ma, ma, Battousai.__ Calm down, we will ask Nadashiro-san when the time is right."_

A grunt echoed in Kenshin's mind, signaling that the Battousai reluctantly agreed with the Rurouni.

His eyes were that of the wanderer's violet color yet the smirk etched on his lips was clearly that of his hitokiri persona.

Yes, there'll be plenty of time for small interregation. But in the mean time.

Kenshin pushed himself off the wall. "I'm going to practice at the deck."

"We'll go with you Himura. I need to brush up with my kunai-throwing anyway." Misao chirped; glad to have an excuse to leave the room.

"We?" asked Sano and Yahiko, wondering who Misao was talking about. Their question was answered when the genki ninja grabbed both of them by their uninjured-arms and dragged them to follow Kenshin who had already exited the cabin by then.

Giving Nadashiro one last emotionless look, Aoshi too turned to follow the others. He shifted his gaze once more as he opened the door.

"You do know that I'll still be keeping an eye on you, right?" He asked the much older man.

Nadashiro chuckled, his dark eyes glistening with challenge.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the Okashira of the famed-Oniwabanshuu."

Aoshi cocked his eyebrow but made no response to correct Nadashiro. It's best to keep Misao's true identity as the new Okashira what it's meant to be.

A secret.

Aoshi nod his head in goodbye and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes watched from behind the shadows of a stack of water barrels as the ebony-haired male walked down the hallway.

A frown etched on the stranger's face. Something was up, he could feel it.

The figure waited until the tall man with the icy eyes gone outside to the deck. Then, soundlessly, he stood from his hiding place and sprinted for the stairs leading to the men's quarters below deck.

**x-o-X-o-x**

"You wish to see me Oka-sama?" Kaoru's voice drifted in the air as she stepped inside the office. It was styled just liked that of the Westerners. The walls and floor, which is covered with a large carpet, of the place were constructed from mahogany wood. The setting was completely that of the foreigners, from the desk that the older woman was sitting behind of, to the hand-crafted chairs that scattered throughout the room. Only the tea set placed at one corner of the room along with a few paintings dribbled in scrolls are the only objects that speak of the Japanese culture.

The middle-aged woman looked up from her pile of papers to notice the younger woman.

"Yes, yes. Sit down Mizumi-san. I'm afraid that this is very important." With a wave of her hand, she motioned with a wave of her hand to a chair at the other side of her desk.

Kaoru lifted the skirt of her kimono. She had chosen a black kimono with tiny silver stars on it, imitating a moonless night sky. Light grey edgings are smeared on it in random cycles, giving an impression of dark clouds. An even lighter shade of white-gold was silhouetted on one area where the clouds gathered, as if the moon was trying to peek through them. Both her under-robe and obi were the same light grey color, though the obi had embroideries of white-gold that are knitted in random, yet beautiful, shapes.

Kaoru flipped her long dark hair behind her shoulder, free from its' bind. There were no visitors to the teahouse/okiya that morning so the women were allowed to let their hair loose.

Reiko cleared her throat and let a serious expression mark her features as she said.

"Mizumi-san, it has come to my attention that you have done something dishonorable for a geisha."

Kaoru raised a slender eyebrow. She had done nothing wrong, that she is sure of. So why was she being accused?

The older woman coughed before she continued. "A fellow geisha has informed me that you had spilled tea in a customer's lap with the intention to humiliate him in front of his peers."

Kaoru felt her mouth gaped open as shock coursed through her body. It wasn't long though before anger replaced the sensation.

Atop her lap, hidden by the sleeves of her kimono, Kaoru tightened her hands into fists. She fought to keep off the waves of rage from breaking to the surface.

'Tomao.' Kaoru mentally hissed, her sapphire eyes darkening to a navy blue.

**x-o-X-o-x**

In the breakfast table, a geisha with light brown hair and blue eyes suddenly smirked mysteriously.

"Tomao-san, are you alright?" Another geisha sitting besides the brown-haired woman, asked in concern.

Tomao glanced at the other woman. "Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered a very funny joke."

Her blue eyes glittered with smug satisfaction just as the other woman turned away.

Oh yes, it won't be long now. Mizumi would soon learn that Tomao isn't one to be insulted and not get back at the one who wounded her pride.

Ah, vengeance is such a sweet, sweet feeling.

**x-o-X-o-x**

"Boss, reports from the spy have just arrived."

"What is it then?" A figure, his face masked by the shadows, asked. From the sound of the voice, the figure is a male. A very masculine one at that, if one is to judge by the deepness of the pitch and the power embedded in his words.

"Battousai is on a boat heading for Yokohoma shores. Alongside him are the Oniwabanshuu Okashira and his surbordinate; the infamous Zanza, and a former 'Watcher'." The first voice, light and feminine, answered.

A deep chuckle echoed in the dimly-lit room. It was deep and masculine.

"My, my. The plot just keeps twisting, does it not?" The male voice asked.

"Get me a piece of paper and a pen. I want to contact Sukenami." He ordered.

The first figure with the female voice bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

**x-o-X-o-x**

A woman wearing a red and gold kimono that hugged her petite frame was reading the letter her 'younger sister' sent her. The woman was gorgeous, not hinting the fact that she was already thirty years of age. Her long inky black hair was set up in a bun like that of a traditional geisha.

As her eyes scanned a particular page of the letter, they widened in shock. Then they suddenly narrowed into slilts as her evenly-plucked eyebrows furrowed together. Not long after, they smoothened as a smile began to twitch up her lips. It was not a friendly smile though, and thus it ruined the angelic features of her face.

A laugh soon erupted from her painted lips. It was so evil and full of triumph that even the fearless of men would cower.

One of the maids heard her mistress and shuddered. Glancing at the butler beside her, she murmured.

"Something horrible must have happened, Kirei-sama sounds extremely pleased with the letter."

**_

* * *

To Be Continued_**

* * *

AN: Well? How was it? Did you guys like it? I sure hoped so.

Okay, recap time. For those who are _very _loyal to the story, you would remember that "Kirei" is the last name of Kaoru's aunt. "Otushiro" is the last name of Kaoru's 'older sister'.

Also, we see that new characters are introduced (some informally) such as Nadashiro. Don't think that he's a one-chapter type of character, he plays a much bigger role in this fic. (spoiler!) And as you can see, Sukenami's past isn't exactly sunshine and roses.

(Spoiler!) And don't think that Kaoru's father is going to be left out in the dark. His death will be explained in due time, as well as another part of Kaoru's past. 'Till then, you'll just have to ponder on it, won't you? Hohoho! (grins evilly)

And, if you're really keen on the details, you may noticed some hints of relationships between different characters. If not, then I won't spoil your fun by mentioning it.

To end my AN, here's my Creativity Demon to tell you a few words.

Daemon: Please be so kind as to leave a review. Sapphire has worked her fingers to the bone writing this chapter (Unfortunately, her mind had just warmed up so now she's typing yet another chapter like crazy) and has endured whiny complaints from both her parents for using the computer all-day long, just to satisfy her readers which she hoped she had achieved.

Daemon: Also, to those who had dared to flame her before even reading her piece. I have something to say. (The following sentences were deleted by Sapphire due to mature and extremely violent contents that would leave readers feeling scandalized and risk the author of the deletion of her membership on the site.)

Daemon: (glares at Sapphire)

Sapphire: (whistles innocently) Well, until next time then. Keep the spirit of fanfiction (aka imagination and creativity) alive in your hearts! Rock on!


	9. Cast of the New and Old

**AN: **I'm alive! And yes I've finally reached and gone over the 300th mark! Wohoo! Anyways, sorry for the late updates, I've been pretty busy with school work and all. Not to mention that my mom had just gotten out of the hopital a couple of days ago. Also, I would've posted this yesterday but there's seem to be a bug in my account. When I tried to upload, my documents would have missing paragraphs so I had to copy and paste the remaining ones. I have already sent an email to the FF admin so hopefully they'll be able to fix this problem soon.

**Again, a Special Thanks to Everyone who reviewed:**

**battousai's number one; kawaii sakura-chan; Linwe; samuraiduck27; Royal blueKitsune; Aya45; butterfly87; Mori'quessir; Me; GreenEyedFloozy; Bradybunch4529; Peachie-Chan; SelenityPotter; pnaixrose; Mukyuu Tenshi; Japanese Noodles; Hotohori Fan; just-sum-one; WolfGirl123; Jisusaken; Viperthe strange; midnite cherry blossomz; Triste1; blooded wyngs; skenshingumi; Raven; Sora Inu-chan; Zhen Ji; Katana Haibane; PheonixAshe; SakK; Kaoru4; Soniya Himoura; SparklingEmeralds; Music on the Rocks; battousai666; Night Air; Hitokimi; Anonymous but very interest...; Green Animelover; Anonymous; belle-hime; Dar Sel'La; Crystal Winds; xmiahimex; su-hime; alaine; nanana; Angel of death and grief; LemonadeChick; liltenshiarishi; Jasmine blossom625; kaiju29; Malencia**

* * *

**Undercover Geisha**

_Chapter Eight: Cast of the New and Old  
_

* * *

"I'm sorry Oka-sama but this is a misunderstanding, you see I…" 

A casual wave of Reiko's hand dismissed Kaoru's explanations and the older woman stared at her with a distrustful glaze in her eyes. "There is nothing more to ponder upon Mizumi-san."

She continued. "And as soon as I can think of a proper punishment for you, you are not to entertain the guests and work instead in managing the household."

Kaoru angrily pushed back her chair and stood up in one swift move. Ignoring the harsh gasp of disapproval coming from the head of the Sakura Petals, she replied. "But that's not fair! I haven't done such a thing. I am innocent. I—"

"That's enough Mizumi. You are dismissed." interrupted Reiko, her voice unwavering and firm. She gave another wave of her hand to Kaoru, dismissing her presence in the room.

Kaoru resisted the urge to grit her teeth in frustration.

Kaoru paused and closed her eyes in an attempt to smother her bristling temper. After taking a few silent breaths, she continued.

"If you are not willing to listen to what I have to say then so be it Oka-sama. However…"

Kaoru opened her eyes and cast the older woman a cold glare. "However I will not do such a thing as pay for something that I haven't done."

Her glare deepened and Yamaguto Reiko involuntarily squirmed under the scrutiny. Whether Kaoru noticed this or not, she didn't mention it out loud.

"Remember this Yamaguto-san; I am not one to let herself be pulled along the strings like a puppet. I can just find some other teahouse that will be extremely grateful to have me in their residence. You do not own me, Yamaguto-san."

Standing up to her full height with her spine straight and shoulders rolled back, Kaoru lifted her chin up high and turned towards the door. Her last words continued to hover in the silent office as the dark-haired woman excused herself out.

**X-x-X-x-X**

"Mister! Mister! Could you hand back our ball please?"

Ojita Sukenami glanced up from the round orange ball that nearly hit his face to the eyes of a skinny young boy who looked to be about ten years old.

Ojita took note of the several other younger girls and boys waiting behind the first boy and answered.

"Sure." He smiled, emphasizing the dimple under his right cheek. "Here, catch!"

Ojita threw the ball at them and watched with amusement as the boy easily caught it. The boy flashed him a grin which Ojita returned before he ran back to his friends.

A sad wistful smile replaced his grin as Ojita continued to watch the playing children. His childhood hadn't been like what most would have with his memory gap and growing up in an orphanage. Even when his adoptive parents took him in, he was never allowed to play with the other children.

"_Play with us Ojita!" A young girl in ragged clothes shouted. Behind her was a small group of three boys and another girl. All wearing clothes that looked overly-washed and patched._

_An eight-year-old Ojita grinned at the few friends he had and was in the process of taking off his stiff jacket when a familiar hand grasped his shoulder._

"_Come along Ojita. You have school to go to." His father's deep booming voice resonated and halted the young Ojita._

_Ojita glanced up at his father, saw the stern serious look in his face, and sighed. "Of course Father."_

_Turning to his friends, Ojita answered. "Sorry guys but I have to be somewhere else." What he had to say further was caught off as his father took him by the wing of his shoulders and steered him away from the group of children._

"_See you later then Ojita!" The same girl from earlier called out as Ojita and his father walked away from them._

_Ojita craned his neck to take one last look at his friends and saw the sadness in their eyes. _

"_Ojita, from now on, I don't want you to hang around with such ruffians." His father's voice broke Ojita from his thoughts._

"_Yes Father."_

_And that was the last time Ojita ever got to see his friends again._

"Uncle Oji, what are we doing here again?" Takeshi's shy voice broke Ojita from his reminisce.

Ojita glanced down at his young nephew and couldn't help but smile at the healthy rosy flush the remnants of baby fat made on Takeshi's cheeks.

"Well, we're going to the post office and perhaps buy a little something for Mizumi-san since she's been very nice to you." He answered.

Takeshi's eyes flashed merrily as he grinned. "Yeah, Mizumi-nee-chan is great! Are we going to visit her today?"

"It's possible. But you have to help me pick out a gift first."

"Yeah!"

**X-x-X-x-X**

"Ah! What perfect weather to set sail. Yep! Mother Nature is surely smiling at us right now." Nadashiro's voice broke Kenshin from his musings.

Kenshin, who was staring blankly at the cloudless late morning sky, glanced at the older man standing at his right. Kenshin blinked, he hadn't heard him approach.

"Nadashiro-san?"

Nadashiro nod his head at something in front of him. "Have you ever seen such a beautiful blue-green color? I tell you, scenery such as this just warms my heart and makes me glad to be alive."

Kenshin shifted his gaze to the scene before him. Indeed the sea had never looked so peaceful and majestic with the sun's light casting a golden sheen on the water's surface.

However, that is not what was occupying his mind.

"But that isn't what has you so preoccupied, is it?" Nadashiro voiced out Kenshin's thoughts.

Kenshin sharply turned his head to look at Nadashiro. The older man was still gazing at the sea and hence never noticed the surprised look on the ex-assassin's face.

"And if my instincts are still sharp, your purpose for heading to Yokohoma is not just about the rumors. There's something else, isn't there?"

Nadashiro finally craned his neck to stare at Kenshin in the eyes as he continued. "Or should I say someone else?"

Noting the look on Kenshin's face, Nadashiro gave a dry chuckle and turned back to look once more at the sea.

"I may be old Himura but I'm not blind." He added. "She must be a very special woman to have someone like you caring for her."

Kenshin's surprised look was replaced by a sad smile. He turned to face the sea, his deep violet eyes curtained by the wild bangs of his red hair as the sea breeze swayed the unruly locks.

"Yes. She is indeed. More than this unworthy one deserves." The tender expression that crossed Kenshin's face as he said the words didn't go unnoticed by the samurai-turned-sailor.

Nadashiro offered no reply. Instead both Tokugawa veterans contented themselves to gaze at the sea. For a while, no exchange of words was spoken as each was lost in his own memories of the past.

**X-x-X-x-X**

A frown marred Ojita's features as he stared at the crispy white envelope the post man had handed him. Turning it over, Ojita was not surprised that it had no return address.

'What did they want now?' He thought.

A tug on the sleeve of his suit jacket cut short his musings and Ojita glanced down at his young nephew.

"Are you okay Uncle Oji? Is it bad news?" Takeshi asked with child-like curiosity.

Ojita mustered up a smile and ruffled his nephew's brown locks. His smile widened when he saw Takeshi pushed his hand away and tried to fix his hair while pouting at him at the same time.

"Uncle Oji! You know that I don't like it when you do that!" Takeshi huffed. "It messes up my style."

Ojita raised an ebon eyebrow at this. "You're five years old. What would you know about style?"

Takeshi puffed out his chest. "Well Mizumi-nee-chan thinks that I'm cute."

This time, Ojita raised both of his eyebrows. "Oh, does she?"

Takeshi nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah!"

"Perhaps she had something in her eye at the time and couldn't see very well." Ojita said teasingly.

Takeshi's face turned red. "Uncle Oji!"

Ojita let out a hearty chuckle. "Speaking of Mizumi-san, why don't we find our gift for her now?" He asked, pocketing the letter in his vest.

Takeshi grinned. "Yeah, let's go then Uncle Oji!"

The five-year-old grabbed Ojita's free hand and dragged him out of the post office.

"Whoa there! Slow down Takeshi or you'll make us fall." Ojita stated but let his nephew continue to pull him along.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of apprehensive eyes spied on the two as they made their way to the vendor stalls.

"Ojita's becoming lenient. I should notify the boss about this." The figure mumbled before stepped back in the shadows.

"Hm?" An elderly vendor glanced at the empty alleyway behind him.

"That's strange. I could've sworn that I heard somebody talking." He shook his head in dismay. "Old age must be getting to me."

**X-x-X-x-X**

"Mizumi-san! Mizumi-san!"

The door to her room slide opened and Kaoru looked up from the book she was reading to find Yuri with Kiara behind her.

Noticing that the two were panting, Kaoru waited for them to catch their breaths before she gestured for them to explain.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Mizumi-san! We heard about everything from the cook." Yuri finally responded.

Kaoru merely raised an eyebrow as confusion clouded her face until realization hit her.

Seeing the look Kaoru gave her, Yuri nodded her head in understanding.

Kaoru frowned. "And I suppose Tomao-san's bloating with pleasure at my expense, isn't she?"

Both maids exchanged glances with each other before they both looked at Kaoru and nodded their confirmation.

Kaoru sighed heavily. She bookmarked the page of her book before placing it down. Massaging her temples, she asked. "Does anyone else know about it?"

From behind Yuri, Kiara nodded her head yes.

"Everyone in the okiya knows Mizumi-san, even the servants working solely at the teahouse and Sakura-san, Okiko-san, and Azami-san too."

Kaoru stopped her massage, her throbbing migraine forgotten as she glanced up at the two servants with slightly wide eyes.

"They know as well?" Kaoru repeated.

Yuri and Kiara nodded their heads. "Yes, Mizumi-san." Kiara clarified.

Swearing a few curses she picked up from Sano, Kaoru ignored the maids' gasps of shock at her words and got up from her seat. She hurriedly tied her loose hair up in a simple bun as she made her way towards the door.

Motioning for the other two girls to move aside, Kaoru opted for her more comfortable gabi sandals and slipped them on.

"Where are you going Mizumi-san?" Yuri asked the slightly older woman.

Closing the door behind her, Kaoru spared them a look. The expression on her face was etched in a mixture of anger, disbelief and slight amusement.

"To the gathering hall, breakfast had finished a long time ago so it's most likely that Sakura, Okiko and Azami will be there along with Tomao-san. I have to go there and do some damage control."

Without waiting for a reply, Kaoru turned and started down the path towards her destination.

**X-x-X-x-X**

"Both parties have received the message, milord."

A deep chuckle resonated and echoed in the walls of the dark illuminated room.

"Excellent. Proceed as planned, Shura."

From her kneeling position on the floor, Shura bowed her head as a sign of compliance, the bangs of her green hair covering her red-brown eyes.

"As you wish, Makoto-sama."

**X-x-X-x-X**

Presently, a large commotion was going on onboard. A semi-large crowd had started to gather on a particular spot on deck, forming a huge circle around something that, guiding from the sounds of jeers and hooting coming from the men, they seem to like watching.

"Come on Yahiko-chan!" Misao's voice resonated amidst the cheers from the crew. Her emerald-colored eyes gleamed with cheerful anticipation as she positioned her body into a defense stance.

"You have to train if you don't want to go soft." She added. A smirk plastered on her lips as she glanced at Yahiko to see his reaction.

The fourteen year old was red in the face. "Don't call me Little, Weasel!" He spit out in anger.

The amusement in Misao's eyes changed into anger and her grip on her kunai tightened. "I am not a Weasel! You'll pay for that Yahiko-_chan_!"

Yahiko smirked and got into the basic Kamiya Kasshin stance. Feet apart with the knees slightly bent and bokken held vertically in front of him with his arms in a slanting position so that the tip of the wooden sword was at eye-level, He called out.

"Prepare to eat dust Weasel!"

In a split second, both parties lunged at each other. The crowd continued to cheer as the fight progressed, growing louder as Misao had succeeded in elbowing Yahiko in a sensitive part of his abdomen.

From the sidelines, Sano leant against a pole. A smirk on his face and his trademark fish bone sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Besides him, Aoshi pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to cease his growing migraine. Kenshin had momentarily returned to his rurouni side and was 'Oro!'-ing while Nadashiro merely gave a throaty laugh.

The men's shouts grew almost deafening as Yahiko returned the favor by whacking Misao on the head with his bokken.

**X-x-X-x-X**

"Tomao-san, can we speak to you in private?"

Tomao stopped and turned to see a fuming Azami with a blank-looked Sakura and a frowning Okiko beside her. Tomao raised an eyebrow at them and said.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"Actually, we do mind." Azami was quick to reply. Shifting her gaze to the black-haired geisha sitting across from Tomao, she added. "Sorry Akito but I have something important to discuss with Tomao here."

Akito gave a small smile. Her indigo eyes shined with masked relief as she told them. "It's alright Azami-san. I was just telling Tomao here that I need to go to the market anyway."

Tomao snapped her head back to Akito but the other girl merely gave her an apologetic smile before she excused herself and stood up.

Glaring at Akito's back, Tomao watched as the geisha walked out of the room. Akito's quick pace didn't go unnoticed to the remaining occupants. Tomao sighed as the doors to the hall closed behind Akito before she shifted her glare to the other three women, particularly at Azami.

A frown marred her pretty features, showing that she wasn't pleased, as Tomao said in a cold voice. "Well then, what's so important that you have to rudely interrupt my conversation with Akito and drive her away?"

Taking the seat Akito had vacated, Azami sat down while Okiko and Sakura took the two chairs at the sides of both women.

Azami's coal black stared with Tomao's light blue, both owners content with glaring at each other. Finally, Okiko got sick of the silence and spoke up.

"We heard that Mizumi has been suspended from her geisha duties. Did you know?" Okiko's voice was dull and unpresumptuous.

The woman questioned raised up an eyebrow and, although she kept her face expressionless, Azami could've sworn that she saw smugness glazing Tomao's blue eyes for a moment before it disappeared.

"Yes I've heard of it. Who hasn't?" Tomao shook her head in dismay. "Poor Mizumi, I pity her."

Azami was grateful for the long sleeves of her sky blue kimono. Tomao wouldn't see her wringing her hands, wishing desperately that it had the brunette's delicate neck in their grip.

"Have you ever wondered why she was suspended?" Okiko continued to ask, her face revealing no signs of her thoughts.

Tomao shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. But it must have been something extremely disrespectful for Yamaguto-sama to punish her." She responded coolly.

Azami wanted to shout out that Mizumi wasn't that kind of person and that she knew deep in her gut that Tomao had something to do with it. However, she couldn't prove it yet.

"Well we had a little talk with Oka-sama and we found out the reason for Mizumi's suspension." It was Azami who spoke this time.

_-flashback-_

_Azami pounded on the door to Yamaguto's office, causing the door to vibrate slightly against the force of her fists._

"_Oka-sama, we need to speak with you. It's very important." Azami shouted to the dark-polished oak door in front of her. A frowning Okiko and a teary-eyed Sakura stood behind the black-haired female. In between them was a young dark-haired maid who had a frightened look on her face._

_Azami pressed her ear against the door, waiting for Yamaguto to answered. After a while and still no reply, Azami got angry and impatient._

"_Oka-sama, I'm going to enter okay?" Azami called out one last time before she twisted the doorknob opened and went in with Okiko and Sakura following up her rear, both girls grabbing the maid by the arms and leading her inside with them._

_Yamaguto Reiko had jolted from her seat when she heard the doorknob clicked. She threw the group a disapproving glare._

"_What are you all doing here? You should be getting ready for the customers coming this afternoon." She told them._

_Okiko cleared her throat. "We had something we want to speak with you, Oka-sama. It concerns Mizumi and her suspension from her duties. A suspension which we think you unjustly imposed on her and…"_

_Okiko gently shoved the young maid in front so that Yamaguto could see her properly._

"…_Something that you've failed to mentioned to us until this young, brave girl told us just now."_

"_But we know that what she had told us wasn't the whole story and we wanted to know everything." Azami started._

"_So we came to you, Oka-sama." Sakura finished._

_After a few minutes of silence, Yamaguto sighed and motioned to the vacant seats in front of her desk._

"_Very well. Have a seat and I'll tell you then."_

_-end flashback-_

Her eyebrow still raised, Tomao said coolly. "But what has that to do with me?"

Okiko raised up her own eyebrow. "You don't seem concerned about it, are you Tomao-san?"

Tomao daintily shrugged. "It's none of my business."

Azami's dark eyes flashed. "But it is Tomao-san." She cut in.

"You were the one who spilled the tea at the party but you went and blamed it on Mizumi." Okiko accused.

This time, the flash of smugness on Tomao's eyes lingered longer, making it more obvious. "So what if I did? You have no proof that I did it anyways or did you forget that I'm the teahouse's most favored geisha? If Yamaguto-sama did believe you, she still wouldn't throw me out if she wants to keep her business up and running."

"We can have Sukenami-san testify on Mizumi-san's behalf. Surely, Oka-sama would believe him." Sakura spoke up for the first time since they entered the hall.

All three geishas glanced at the green-eyed girl in surprise, making Sakura blush underneath their gaze. Tomao was throwing her a dirty look while both Azami and Okiko sported surprised faces.

Okiko was the first to snap out of it and she shifted her gaze to Tomao. Her chocolate eyes gleamed apprehensively.

"What do you have to say now Tomao? You've heard Sakura. There's no way Yamaguto-sama would choose you over a long-time regular like Sukenami-san. Give up and confess the truth to Yamaguto-sama already Tomao. You'll still have the chance to save face if you do it now."

Azami merely smirked in triumphant as Okiko had already said everything.

A tint of fear clouded Tomao's eyes before it was replaced with confidence and the brunette openly gave a smug smirk. "He could but I know Sukenami-san won't tell on me to Yamaguto-sama. I served and entertained Sukenami-san for far longer than the rest of you. He would be devastated if he had me banned and thrown out of here."

Okiko gave an uncharacteristic smirk in response. "I wouldn't bet on that, Tomao-san. Sukenami-san seemed pretty smitten with Mizumi-san and as the Westerners would say…"

"..You're old news woman!" Azami continued. The smirk on her lips growing wider.

Fear and uncertainty gleamed in Tomao's light blue eyes but was soon replaced by rage as she suddenly leapt to her feet.

Both Azami and Okiko stood up as well, meeting Tomao's dark glare. Sakura, meanwhile, remained on her seat. She stared helplessly as the scene continued to play before her. In her mind, she thanked Kami-sama that the other geishas weren't present inside the hall with them.

"Face the facts Tomao. Sukenami-san doesn't want to be around you anymore. Now, I gather he much more prefers Mizumi's company as to yours. I think he wouldn't be too pleased if he knows what you did to her. He'll probably have you kicked out of here faster than you can blink." Azami taunted. Her lips twisted into a smirk as she said so.

Tomao's face blotched red as she shouted. "How dare you say that to me! You insolent, disrespecting bitch!" Tomao had completely lost her temper and she raised a hand up in the air at a certain angle.

Sakura leapt up to her feet and sprinted in between them, shouting all the while. "Stop it right now! All of you! I—…"

A loud smack echoed throughout the hall. A shocked Sakura held a hand up to her right side cheek which had turned an angry red from Tomao's slap as she stared at the other brunette with wide green eyes.

Okiko had gasped and Azami would've dropped her jaw if she hadn't heard the doors of the gathering hall slam opened as a new occupant entered.

Kaoru had entered the hall just in time to see Tomao slap Sakura on the face.

**X-x-X-x-X**

It was nearing noon and Sukenami Ojita still had to find a gift for Mizumi.

"How about this Uncle Oji?" Ojita heard Takeshi's voice call out and the young man turned to where his nephew was at.

A smile widened at his lips when he finally saw the object Takeshi held out to him.

"It's perfect, Takeshi. Mizumi-san will love that I'm sure." He told the boy.

Takeshi's face flushed as his favorite uncle praised him.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Sapphire eyes glared as their owner stared at the scene in front of her. Everyone had shifted their gazes to Kaoru for a moment, shocked at the girl's unexpected arrival.

"What's going on here?" Kaoru asked, her voice calm but strong.

Okiko opened her mouth to explain but Azami cut her off by suddenly giving an enraged yell as she leapt at an unexpected Tomao, shoving Sakura to the side as she did so.

"You damn bitch! I'm going to scar your smug little face!" Azami promised, her hand rose in a claw-like manner.

Tomao let out a yelp and clasped her hands to her face as she couldn't get away fast enough even if she'd tried. She waited for the contact…and waited. When nothing happened, Tomao cautiously let down her hands and opened her eyes which widened at the sight before her.

Kaoru had moved like the hounds of Purgatory were chasing after her. She had ran just in time to wedge herself between Azami and Tomao and caught Azami's wrist, firmly holding it up at a level away from anyone's face. The action caused Azami to cry out as she lost her balance and would have fallen if Kaoru hadn't caught her by the waist with her free arm. Kaoru's whisper of 'sorry' was heard by everyone as she locked the shocked Azami in place, preventing the other girl from attempting another strike.

Tomao's momentary relief was shortened as Kaoru turned her focus on the brunette. Tomao involuntarily gave a shiver as she looked into Kaoru's eyes. They were a burning inferno of forged sapphire.

"Get out of my sight Tomao-san." The bite of steel in Kaoru's voice left no word for a protest.

Still, Tomao stubbornly defied Kaoru and reached out a hand to touch the dark-haired woman. A frown marred her pretty face as Tomao voiced out.

"I don't want to. Besides, that woman–" At this, she pointed to the furious Azami. "–had the nerve to try to hurt me. Do you really think that I would let her get away with it?"

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. For a moment, she was quiet. Then she gave a mirthless chuckle. "To be honest Tomao-san, I don't care. The only reason why I stopped Azami was for her own sake, not yours. God knows I'm very much tempted to let her do away with you but that'll only worsen this situation."

After getting a quick promise from a reluctant Azami that she'll behave, Kaoru helped the other woman to her feet and let go. Kaoru didn't say anything else as she walked up to Sakura and inspected the cheek where Tomao had slapped her.

"Does it hurt?" Kaoru asked softly as she gently touched the other brunette's cheek. Sakura flinched as Kaoru's fingers made contact with her skin but responded. "No."

Kaoru nodded her head wordlessly. "You may need to put some ice on it to keep it from swelling. Although you'll have a slight bruise for a couple of hours." She advised Sakura.

Heaving a sigh, Kaoru turned her attention to the others. She crossed her arms and gave them a disapproving look.

"Even though I appreciate your support," She said to Azami, Okiko and Sakura, giving them a small smile in which they responded with one of their own. "I don't want all of you to get involved as this is a matter between me and Tomao-san."

Turning her gaze towards Tomao, Kaoru's frown reappeared. "What you did was unfair and low Tomao." Her frown shaped to a smirk as she continued. "But then again, I wouldn't expect less from someone who ties her obi up front." **(1)**

Tomao let out a horrified gasp before she glared at a blanked-face Kaoru. Behind her, Kaoru could hear someone who she presumed was Azami trying unsuccessfully to hold her snicker.

Tomao snapped her mouth shut and straightened her spine so much that her chest puffed out, making her look like a ruffled hen with her tan kimono in Kaoru's opinion and judging from the continued snickering, Kaoru wasn't the only one who thought so too.

"Well, I've never!" Tomao huffed, her mind couldn't think of anything else to retort. A quick flick of her wrist snapped her fan open and Tomao bumped harshly her raised elbow on Kaoru's side as she walked past her.

Moments later, a hard slam of the door echoed in the hall. Tomao had left the room.

**X-x-X-x-X**

The late afternoon sun was starting to lose it's harsh glare as night began to take over the day.

"Captain, we have received orders from the Boss. We are to take down the first ship heading for Yokohoma today."

A gust of sea wind blew the young man's long jet black hair as he turned to face the messenger. One amber eye peered at the older man in front of him, the other hidden by the black patch that covered his right eye.

"Every well then, tell the rest of the crew to ready the cannon and rile themselves up for a fight."

"Captain!" Another voice from up above interrupted the young man. "Trader ship ahead at starboard side! Should we move in for an attack?"

Both the captain and his ship mate glanced at the direction the man from above was pointing at. Indeed, an unknown ship was making it's way towards them for Yokohoma.

But not while he's around, the young man thought.

"Gather the crew and ready the cannon. It looks like we got ourselves a big one this time." The young captain bellowed.

Shouts of cheers erupted on the deck as every member hurried to follow their captain's orders.

Smirking, the young man focused his gaze on the incoming ship. His hand was poised on the hilt of his sword, the ends of his blood red bandana cascading behind him.

**X-x-X-x-X **

Meanwhile, a phone rang in a particular house. After a series of continuous rings, a gloved hand picked up the receiver.

"Yes? Who is this?" asked the butler, the phone's hearing piece pressed against his ear.

For a while, the gray-haired servant listened to the voice from the other end, occasionally nodding his head and murmuring "Yes" as he did so.

Soon, the servant hanged up the phone and turned to face the head maid of the dwelling. "Kindly write down the message that Sir Sukenami requests for an audience with Lord Makoto this evening."

**X-x-X-x-X **

Sukenami growled as he slammed the phone down, not caring if he had damaged the semi-fragile machine with his manhandling.

A deep frown etched on his face, Sukenami got to his feet and grabbed his suit jacket and put it on as he walked out of his study.

He needed something to take his mind off of his frustrations but he couldn't go to the Sakura Petals yet.

He didn't want to have Mizumi see this side of his personality. He didn't want her afraid of him.

He will just have to give her present to her some other time.

**X-x-X-x-X **

The loud squawks belonging to a flock of seagulls disrupted the comfortable silence between Kenshin and Nadashiro. Both glanced up at the darkening sky and saw that the birds were in disarray as if they were hurrying to hide from something that frightened them.

The reason was soon apparent as suddenly a trail of black smoke appeared in the distance. As it got closer, they saw that it was another ship except it had a flag with the international sign of…

"Pirates ahead Captain!" Kiro's voice bellowed throughout the deck.

"Shift courses and ready your weapons!" Nadashiro shouted as his men hurried to follow his orders.

Tossing Kenshin a glance, his eyes were a harsh grey as he said.

"Brace yourself Himura. This could get ugly."

Kenshin didn't need to be told twice. The swordsman clenched the hilt of his sakabatou as he stared at the incoming ship with swirling golden eyes.

It seems that his reunion with Kaoru will take a while longer than he had hoped for.

**X-x-X-x-X **

Lord Makoto twirled the wine glass in an almost obvious state of boredom. Yet, Tokito knew from years of being in his company that the handsome man was thinking deeply.

Makoto closed his eyes for a moment, as if gathering up his thoughts, before he opened them and cast his lime green gaze in Tokito's direction.

"You better not be lying to me Kirei-san." His smooth voice sending frightening yet delightful shivers up the slightly older woman's spine.

Tokito gave her most charismatic smile that had beguiled hundreds of men in her prime and continued to do so even after she had retired.

Yet, however much she tried, Tokito couldn't hold the attention of the younger man sitting before her for longer than a moment. Today, however, she had managed to obtain it but not for the reasons that she would have want.

"You know that I never lie to you, Nicholas." She replied, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at the man. "And call me Tokito."

Makoto smirked and leaned back on his chair. The locks of his blonde hair framing his angular face as he did so, giving him a more youthful appearance than the thirty year old he truly is.

His lime green gaze settled on her face, pondering to see if she was lying to him or not. Tokito unconsciously fidgeted at his scorching stare and let out an unknowingly relieved sigh when he finally turned his gaze away.

"Alright then _Kirei-_san, I will trust your word. However, if I find out that you're lying to me, I promise you that you will not like the consequences."

Tokito smiled mischievously. "My sources are very reliable Nicholas. I wouldn't tell you this if I wasn't sure that it's true."

Makoto sighed heavily and drank the last of his wine. "Very well then. You may leave."

"As you wish Nicholas." Tokito smiled and got up to her feet, taking extra care to prevent the folds of her brilliant green kimono from crumpling.

"Oh and one more thing, Kirei-san."

"What is it?" Tokito craned her neck towards Makoto.

"Don't call me Nicholas. Only _she_ can call me that." Makoto answered, his gaze on the now-empty glass of wine he held in his hand, as if admiring it's expensive crystalline design.

**X-x-X-x-X **

"What will you do now Mizumi-san?" Kiara asked Kaoru as she helped the young woman get dressed in a sophisticated green gem kimono with bronze leaf designs that matched well with the light brown under robe.

Yuri was the one tying the ends of Kaoru's golden green obi. Giving the last knot one hard pull, Yuri smiled as the obi continued to remain in place.

"That should do it." Yuri nodded her head.

Kaoru studied herself in the full-length mirror. She turned slightly to the left and to the right before she was finally satisfied with how she looked. The green and amber yellow jeweled-sticks pinning her gossamer-black hair gleamed in the light of the late afternoon sun.

"Thank you Kiara, Yuri." Kaoru said, a smile adorned on her painted lips as craned her powdered neck to look at the two maids.

Kiara blushed while Yuri tried her best to look unaffected. Both were taken back at the sapphire-eyed woman's loveliness.

Mizumi, or rather Kaoru, was beautiful indeed without the makeup but today, she seemed almost ethereal with her white powdered face and kohl-lined sapphire eyes that were accentuated with the red paint of her pouty and kissable lips.

"To answer your question, Kiara. There's nothing else I can do that will solve my current problem. But, now, at least I have the knowledge that Reiko-sama is already in doubt of Tomao's accusations since she gave me the task of greeting the guests for the rest of the day rather than having me mop up the kitchen."

Kaoru imagined herself getting down on her knees and scrubbing the floor while still in her kimono and laughed softly at the picture she would have made.

Kiara and Yuri exchanged confused and worried glances. They feared that today's events had somehow made their charge start to lose her mind.

**X-x-X-x-X **

Sukenami glanced out the window of his carriage just as the sky began to turn an orange color, indicating that the sun had started to set. He was both glad and a bit irritated that Lord Makoto had requested to postpone the meeting for another time.

Turning his gaze to the wrapped present he cradled in his lap, Sukenami's eyes softened a bit as a smile worked it's way up to his lips.

At least he would get to see Mizumi tonight.

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

Sapphire: Finally I'm done! Whew! Would you guys believe that this chapter has been writing for the past two months and I've only just finished the last part? I was to busy with projects and the like. (Sighs) But at least I've finished neh? 

Anyways, as you may know, the plot twists are just getting started. Hohoho! (smirks) What do you think of my new characters? Bet you're wondering who some of them are and what relation do they have in the story, am I right? Also, Shura seems to have returned but what role does she play? Hmm…Well you'll just have to find out. Hohohoh!

On a side note, I've noticed that I've been neglecting poor Kenny which just won't do. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. So next chapter's probably will focus more on the rest of the Kenshingumi and not just Kaoru.

Another note, don't you think Nicholas is just so hot? If you still can't imagine him, imagine Nakago from Fushigi Yuugi except with shorter hair and lime green eyes. (drools). And the 'captain'…well I don't have a name yet for him but I will next chapter.

All in all, I'm very much satisfied with this chapter. My only consolation is that I don't know how to make Kaoru get back at Tomao…Hmm…Any suggestions people?

Daemon: Well you can always have Kaoru push her off a steep cliff overlooking the ocean.

Sapphire: (thinks deeply) Nah, too bloodthirsty for me.

Daemon: (rolls eyes) What's so bloodthirsty about that? Kaoru pushes, Tomao falls down and cracks her skull and gets her flesh eaten by sharks and her bones eaten by algae and planktons at the bottom of the sea.

Sapphire: (sweatdrops) Oh…Okay? Remind me not to let you watch those National Geographic shows with me.

Note:

**(1) **An obi tied at the front usually indicates that the woman is a prostitute so it's pretty much an insult to a geisha as there's a difference between the two. Do I make myself clear?

Well, I have to go now. Tune in for the next installment of "Undercover Geisha". Rock On! Oh, and if you could press the purple button below and review, I would very much appreciate your insights. (smiles)


End file.
